Coming Home
by davis32
Summary: AU. Sergeant Katniss Everdeen hasn't been home in three years since her best friend and fiance Gale Hawthorne was killed in Iraq. But when the baker's son starts hanging around will she find love again.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

Twenty three year old Sergeant Katniss Everdeen hasn't been to her home town of District 12 Oregon in three years. At age eighteen she joined the army and became one of the best snipers there is today. Today she was on a flight home with her best friend Johanna Mason, Johanna is a year older than her, they are the in the same unit while in Iraq, they have saved each other's lives' countless times. She was nervous as hell; the last time she was home was when her best friend and fiancé Gale Hawthorne had proposed to her. He was a year older than her, they meet when she was twelve years old and he was thirteen while in the woods hunting, they had been best friends since, he joined the army a year before she did, after she joined and went through basic training they had somehow ended up in the same unit together, and shortly after had begun dating. When their first sergeant figured it out he had Gale moved to another unit, they both were deployed to Iraq at the same time. Even thought they were in a war they still got to see each other while on base, even if it was only for a night. It wasn't the best circumstances to have a relationship but that didn't matter to them. They both had been able to come home on leave three years ago when he proposed to her in the woods were they first meet, and she excepted right away. It was six months later when they both were back in Iraq; both of their units were in the field at the same time and only a couple of miles away from each other. She was on a rooftop doing her sniper thing with Johanna and another guy named Marvel. The battle escalated pretty quickly and shots were being fired at them, Johanna and Marvel tired their best to get the shooters and cover Katniss but Marvel was hit in the head and went down, distracted by the death of her team mate she didn't notice the enemy sniper she had been watching aim at her, she heard the shot and then felt intense pain in her left shoulder. Johanna pressed her hand on the wound and called for back-up which happened to be Gale's unit. She had passed out before the backup had come, the next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital at the base.

Johanna was sitting next to her bed, she didn't seem to be injured but her face was full of guilt and sadness, when she saw Katniss awake she gave a weak smile and said "How ya fellin brainless?"

Katniss smiled and said "I'm glad you're okay to Mason. My shoulder hurts like hell, but other than that I'm fine".

"That's good, I uh have something that I need to tell you Katniss" whenever Johanna used her first name it usually meant something bad happened.

"What it is Johanna?" Katniss asked worried.

"It's Gale, his Humvee was hit by a road side bomb when they were coming as backup, they brought him back here for immediate surgery …. Katniss he didn't make it, he died in surgery".

Katniss just stared at her Gale couldn't die he wouldn't leave her "No your lying, Gale can't die your lying Johanna" but she knew she wasn't Johanna wouldn't lie about something like that Katniss had tears running down her face and they quickly turned into uncontrollable sobs, Johanna stood up and sat on the bed gently she pulled Katniss into her arms and held her as she grieved for her dead fiancé.

Katniss refused to go home on medical leave, she couldn't bear to see him lowered into the ground so she stayed on base and never went back home, she refused to take leave. But her first sergeant Haymitch Abernathy told her that she had to go home she couldn't keep declining leave, which is why she's on a plane with Johanna on her way home for four months. Abernathy had forced Johanna to take leave also so she decided rather than going home to her anti-military family she would go with Katniss.

"Hey brainless snap out of it were getting ready to land" Johanna said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Katniss shook her head and said "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here".

"It was time for you to come home brainless, your family has missed you, and besides I'll be here the entire time, plus I'd rather come here than go to my family and listen how wrong the military is and a whole bunch of other bull shit".

The plane landed twenty minutes later, Johanna and Katniss grabbed their back packs and left the plane, they were supposed to meet her little sister Prim and her boyfriend Rory at the baggage claim. Rory was Gale's little brother and practically a mini Gale, except their personalities were different, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see Gale's family. Prim was nineteen and going to college to become a doctor, Prim and Katniss were complete opposites in looks and personalities, Katniss was cold and stubborn, while Prim is sweet and caring, and can make friends with anyone. Together Katniss and Johanna headed towards the baggage claim, they got stopped five time so people could say thank you; they were still in their uniforms. They had just gotten to the baggage claim when she heard someone yell "Katniss". Katniss looked up just in time to see her little sister running at her full speed, Prim tackled Katniss into a hug that sent both of them falling to the floor. Johanna was holding her stomach laughing, even though everyone was staring at her she didn't care she too was laughing she had missed her sister so much. Eventually Prim let go and stood up pulling Katniss with her.

"Oh my God Katniss I've missed you so much, I'm so glad your home" Prim said in a hurry.

Katniss smiled and said "I missed you to Prim and I'm glad to be home". Rory was standing behind Prim with his hands in his pockets, he looked just like Gale. She smiled at him and said "Hello Rory".

Rory smiled at her came towards her to hug her, his arms and were different from Gale's and he didn't smell the same "It's nice to see you again Katniss".

Once they pulled away Katniss introduced Johanna, "Prim, Rory this is my friend Johanna were in the same unit. Johanna this is my sister Prim and her boyfriend Rory" she shuck both of their hands and said "Nice to meet you" but Katniss could tell that Johanna made the connection between Rory and Gale since they looked so much alike.

Johanna and Katniss grabbed their bags and followed Prim and Rory to the car, Johanna whispered in her ear, "That's his brother isn't he". Katniss nodded her head and Johanna gave her a sympathetic smile and pat on the shoulder. To strangers Johanna seemed like a bitch but she really was a sweet heart once you got to know her, she and Katniss were a lot alike, they only cared for the people they loved, and would do anything to protect her. Johanna always gave smart and sarcastic comments it's who she is. Once in the car with Katniss and Johanna in the back they headed towards District 12 which was a small town located in the woods, it was a two hour drive from the airport. They talked about how Prim was doing in school, and that Rory was also in school to become a teacher. Prim also told her about the latest gossip in town Katniss zoned out for most of the gossip but when she mentioned the baker's son Peeta Mellark, she whipped her head around and listened. Apparently he had been at college to become a chef but when his father had a heart attack he came home to help out and run the bakery, his parents were retiring in a couple of months and moving to another town to be closer to their grandkids and Mr. Mellark's doctors.

Peeta Mellark was the same age as her they were in the same classes at school. She never really knew him but when they were eleven he saved her life. Her father had just died in a car accident, they were running out of money so Katniss was trying to sell old baby clothes when she collapsed behind the bakery leaning against a tree, he came out with a couple of burnt loaves of bread that was meant for the pigs but instead he walked to her in the pouring down rain and handed her the bread. "Take it, you need it more than the pigs do" he pushed the bread into her arms and then turned around and went back inside. The next day at school when she saw a dandelion forming she remembered she could go to the woods and hunt like her father taught her.

Johanna nudged her in the side giving her a questioning look, "What's wrong you were zooning out for like ten minutes brainless?"

Katniss shook her head and said "Nothing just tired is all", Johanna gave her a questioning look but didn't question her any further. They were getting close to District 12, her heart started beating faster, was she really prepared for this, all of the memories she had with Gale were here. She took a deep breath and said in her head 'I can do this, I am one of the best snipers in the U.S. Army I can do this'. When they pulled into the town it looked exactly the same as when she was last here, some of the buildings were painted but the same, they passed the bakery but she couldn't see anyone inside, she wondered if he was in there. They headed towards the small house that Katniss had helped her mother buy a couple of years ago, it was far better than the house they grew up in it was falling apart. Katniss had an apartment above one of the local shops and that's where she and Johanna would be staying her mother's house was to small, but they had to go to her mom's house first in order to get her car and house keys, Prim would go and check on it once a month for her. They pulled up in front of the house; her mother was standing on the porch waiting. When she saw the car she rushed down the steps and meet Katniss in the yard. She had tears running down her face when she pulled her into a hug, Katniss didn't have a great relationship with her mother after her father died, she grew extremely depressed and wouldn't work forcing Katniss to be the head of the family. But after Gale died they talked on the phone all the time and reformed their relationship. They stood their hugging for at least five minutes before her mother pulled away she had tears running down her face still but she was smiling, Katniss had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I'm so glad your home, I've missed you so much Katniss" her mother said.

"I missed you to mom. Oh yeah mom this is my friend Johanna Mason. Johanna this is my mother Evelyn Everdeen".

Johanna stepped forward and shook her hand "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Everdeen".

"Nice to meet you to, now all of you come inside I've got dinner ready, I made all of your favorites Katniss" her mother said turning to go in the house.

Katniss smile and followed Johanna to the car to grab their bags. "Here catch brainless" Johanna threw her bag at her hitting her in the chest "Ooof" she glared at Johanna but she just laughed. They followed Prim and Rory into the house they sat their bags down by the door and went inside the food smelt amazing.

"Oh my God real home cooked food, haven't had that in almost a year" Johanna said.

The table was already set so they all sat down; her mother had made lamb stew with dried plums, along with a stuffed turkey with yams, and mashed potatoes with gravy, everything tasted amazing. They sat at the table eating and laughing, no one ever brought up Gale much to her relief, but her mother had planned for a barbeque with the Hawthorne's for this weekend, that meant seeing all of Gales siblings and mother. After dinner her mother brought out the most beautiful cake she had ever seen.

"Peeta made it for you didn't even charge us saying it was a gift because a local hero was coming home" Prim said.

Katniss just stared at it why would he give them an expensive cake like this for free. The cake was so beautiful that Katniss didn't want to eat it, but Johanna didn't care and dug right in, eventually Katniss ate some to, it tasted amazing. After desert they all sat in the living room talking, Prim had warmed up to Johanna and so had Rory they were used to her sarcastic nature now, her mother not so much. At ten Johanna and Katniss decided to head to her apartment they had been flying since yesterday and sleeping in an airport and on a plane was not fun or comfortable. Katniss got her car keys and apartment keys from her sister said good bye to everyone and headed towards her truck. It was a black 1999 Toyota Tacoma; she had bought it right after she joined the army, they threw their bags in the bed and got in. Johanna turned on the radio but when country came on she said "Who listens to this crap, I'm going to find some real music", Katniss just laughed and listened until Johanna finally found the rock station. She headed towards her two bedroom apartment that was above Greasy Sae's restaurant, Katniss had the cable and internet turned back on a week ago when she was forced to come home. She parked behind the building and grabbed her bags leading Johanna inside, there were only four apartments in the building which was nice, once upstairs her's was to the left, she had just gotten her keys out and getting ready to open the door when someone spoke from behind her.

"Katniss is that you?" She knew that voice, she dropped her keys and spun around, standing in front of her with his sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair that just feel into his eyes and broad shoulders was Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Home Chapter 2

Peeta Mellark was standing there in front of the door right across from hers. He was smiling at her making his blue eyes sparkle even more, "Katniss Everdeen it's nice to see you".

Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes wide, what the hell was he doing in her apartment building "Uh hi Peeta, umm what are you doing here?" Her voice was lacking the confidence that it usually held, Johanna was watching with the two with a questioning look, but Katniss had forgotten she was there.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair making it even messier, "I live here, moved in a couple of months ago".

"Oh uh" she heard Johanna cough from beside her, "Right Peeta this is my friend Johanna Mason were in the same unit, Johanna this is Peeta Mellark his family owns the bakery".

Johanna gave him a seductive smile and said "Well aren't you a cutie".

Peeta gave an uncomfortable smile but said "Thank you. Well I have to get going. It was nice seeing you Katniss, it's good to have you home" and then he did something that she didn't expect he hugged her, she awkwardly hugged him back. He smelt like cinnamon and cologne it was nice, the hug didn't last long, when he pulled away he smiled at her making her lightly blush, he turned and headed for the stair case. She stood there staring after him before Johanna nudged her in the side.

"Hey brainless stop staring after sexy buns and open your damn door I'm tired" she shook her head and bent down to pick up her keys she opened the door and walked into her apartment with Johanna following her. It was exactly the same as when she was last here, hopefully her mother and Hazel Gale's mother had removed all of Gale's things, she couldn't handle it if his things were still here. There was a simple couch with a coffee table and a flat screen T.V. the kitchen was small but worked for her because she wasn't much of a cook, with a small four person dining room table. She headed towards the bedrooms to show Johanna were she would be staying.

"So what's up with you and sexy buns?" Johanna asked.

Katniss stiffened bet kept walking "Nothing, I hardly know Peeta" it wasn't a complete lie, even though they grew up in the same town and shared most of the same classes, she had only ever had three encounters with Peeta Mellark.

"I can tell when you're lying Katniss, you're a horrible liar. But I'm too tired to bug you about it so I'll do it tomorrow" Johanna said yawning.

"Whatever Johanna, here's your room, Prim said she made the bed and everything so it should be set to go, the bathroom is at the end of the hall" Katniss said hoping Johanna will forget to question her in the morning.

Johanna opened the door and stepped in, Katniss headed towards her own bedroom but Johanna stuck her head out and said "Don't think I'll forget brainless, good night" she said drawing out the last word before she shut the door.

Katniss sighed and opened her own bedroom door, there was a full size bed with a forest green comforter with two night stands, there was a small closet, and a large dresser with a small T.V. on it, there was a bathroom attached with a sink shower and toilet. There were still pictures on the nightstand of her and Gale, one of when they were in high school, it was Gale's senior prom somehow he had convinced her to go with him, the other was both of them in uniform in Iraq when they were still in the same unit, and there was one of them smiling at each other after he proposed. She threw her bags on the floor took off her jacket and threw it on the chair in the corner of the room, seeing the pictures made her chest ache, she picked them all up and put them in the bottom drawer of the dresser on top of some sheets. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, tears were falling down her face, all the memories she had with Gale in this apartment coming back at once. Once she was done crying she took a deep breath and took her shoes off and then dug in her bag to find a tank top and some pajama pants and her toiletries she went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She took her hair out of her normal braid and watched it fall down her back, she needed to cut it; it was now to the middle of her back.

Once she was changed and ready for bed she turned on the night stand lamp before turning off the main light, she climbed into the bed and laid her head on the pillow, she remembered all the nights her and Gale laid here with her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat as they talked about anything and everything. The memories brought the tears back, she put a pillow over her face to cover up the sobs, she cried herself to sleep that night something she hadn't done since Gale died.

She dreamed of Gale and the day he proposed to her but it quickly turned into a nightmare, one she had frequently for a year after he died. She sat up in bed breathing heavy and sweating, it was nine o'clock. Instead of trying to go back to sleep she decided to get in the shower and get ready for the day, she had to go buy food today because there was none in the house and a hungry Johanna was never pretty. She dressed in black skinny jeans with a white V-neck shirt, she put on her old hunting boots that were in the closet and grabbed a grey zip up hoodie. She decided to go get coffee and some breakfast for when Johanna woke up, she would un-pack later. She grabbed some money from her back pack her cell phone and keys, she left a note on the counter telling Johanna that she went to get breakfast.

Greasy Sae's wasn't open for breakfast so decided to go to the bakery hoping that Peeta didn't work the morning shift. She was also hoping that Johanna would forget about interrogating her when she woke up, she had never told anyone of the last two encounters that she had with Peeta Mellark, Gale didn't even know. The bakery wasn't far from her apartment so she just walked there, even though Katniss didn't like Mrs. Mellark she would rather deal with her and her rude comments than seeing Peeta again. But of course luck wasn't on her side today, when she walked into the bakery Peeta Mellark was standing behind the counter restocking the display case. When he heard the door open he looked up when he saw it was her he got this big smile on his face.

"Hello Katniss, how can I help you this morning?" Peeta asked whipping his hands on his apron. He had a smudge of flour on his cheek, and there was some in his hair, it looked cute Katniss thought before she realized she was thinking that and quickly shoved the thought out of her mind.

"Hi Peeta, I just came to get something for breakfast, I have no food yet and if I don't feed Jo things will turn ugly" Katniss said.

Peeta laughed and said "She's a unique person isn't she".

Katniss gave him a small smile before saying "Jo is a good friend, she's got a rough exterior but on the inside she's a big softy, she's a great friend and has helped me through a lot. And if you tell her I said that I will hurt you".

Peeta put his hands up in surrender and said "I won't tell her a thing. So what would you like?"

"Uhh how about two blueberry muffins, and two sticky buns" she figured that would hold Johanna over until lunch, and she would pick up some coffee at the coffee shop next door.

Peeta put the pastries into a small to go box and sat them on the counter "Is that everything?" When Katniss nodded her head he said "Alright your total is $9.50".

Katniss handed him a ten and he gave her change she grabbed the box and went to leave but before she did she remembered the cake he gave Prim for free "Thank you for the cake you gave Prim, it was an amazing cake".

Peeta smiled and said "Your welcome it was no problem, it's not every day we have a war hero coming home".

She grimaced and said "I'm no hero".

She grabbed the box and hurried to the door before she could open it he spoke again "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry".

She turned towards him and said harsher than she meant "It's fine, thanks for the pastries", she opened the door and left, she headed next door and got two coffees. On her way back to her apartment she thought about what Peeta said, she was no hero, she had killed people in Iraq without a second thought. She and Johanna had received many medals and awards, they both received the Army Valorous Unit Award when their unit had taken an entire village while under heavy fire and with no back up coming. Katniss was awarded the Sharpshooter badge, she was also awarded the purple heart a year and a half ago when a land mine went off in front of her Humvee causing it to flip, she received shrapnel in her legs and arms when she got out of the Humvee to return fire she was shot in the leg, Johanna also received a purple heart that day because of shrapnel. Technically they are both war heroes but neither felt like it.

When she got back to her apartment Johanna was still asleep so she put her pastries on the counter along with her coffee, Katniss sat down at the table eating in silence. She had just finished her blueberry muffin when Johanna came stumbling out of her bedroom yawning, her short hair was all over the place and she was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. "Morning Jo, there's a blue berry muffin and a sticky bun along with coffee on the counter for ya".

Johanna's response was a mumbled something that Katniss couldn't make out. Johanna grabbed the food and coffee and sat down once she took a huge drink of the coffee she was able to make a coherent sentence "Where are these muffins from?"

Katniss didn't want to mention Peeta's name but she couldn't find a way around it Johanna could see through a lie like x-ray vision. "Mellark bakery".

"Oh sexy buns place, was he there this morning?" Johanna said winking.

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "Yes he was".

Johanna smirked and finished her muffin, "Alright brainless I want to know what's up with you and sexy buns and don't bother trying to lie I can always tell".

Katniss sighed and said "Fine I'll tell you" Once she was done telling her about the bread they had both finished their breakfast.

"So he saved your life when you eleven. Keep going I know there's more" Johanna said moving to the couch, Katniss sighed and followed her to the couch.

"Alright what I'm about to tell you has never been told to anyone, not even Gale knew. It was our senior year of high school, Gale had already shipped off to basic training, my friend Madge convinced me to go to a party at our friend Finnick's house, Peeta was there of course because he was popular like Finnick. There was alcohol there and I got drunk, Peeta started talking to me being really sweet and flirting with me, eventually the alcohol kicked in I started flirting back. When the party started dying down Peeta offered to walk me home so I let him, my mother and Prim were out of town so it was just me, I convinced him to come inside and have some tea so his mom wouldn't find out he was drinking. His mother is an awful women, Peeta ended up making the tea after I spilt the water all of over myself. The tea helped me sober up and we were just sitting and talking he asked if Gale and I were a couple but at that time we weren't I saw him as a friend. Then Peeta kissed me and I kissed him back, one thing lead to another and we had sex. I lost my virginity to Peeta not Gale. The next day Peeta wanted to start dating but I didn't want that, so he left and we never spoke about what happened or really talked to one another except saying Hi in the hallways". Katniss took a deep breath and stood up from the couch "I'm getting a glass of water, you want one?"

Johanna was just sitting there with her mouth open and eyes wide, she looked stunned, like Katniss knew she would be, like everyone else she thought Gale was the one to rid Katniss of her virginity. Katniss got a couple of glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with water, she sat Johanna's down on the coffee table, she took a big drink out of her glass and sat down.

"So Gale wasn't your first?" Johanna finally asked.

Katniss shook her head "No, I could never find a way to tell him, so I just lied and said I was a virgin, Gale and Peeta never got along at school so I knew if I told him that Peeta took my virginity after I had been drinking he would come home and beat the shit out of him".

"Wow, and there's more isn't there" Johanna said after taking a drink of her water.

Katniss took a deep breath and started talking again "It was six months later at my going away party that Madge was throwing for me, it was at her house, her parents were never home so of course there was alcohol again. Peeta was there, we avoided each other for the most part but when I drink I get cockier and brave kind of like you on a normal basis" this caused Johanna to smirk "So I walked up to him and started flirting with him, he had been drinking to and flirted back, somehow we ended up upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms, where we had sex again. The next morning Peeta told me that he loved me that he had been in love with me since he was five years old. Of course I told him that I couldn't love him and left. That was the last time I talked to him. He was in town when Gale and I came back and he proposed, Peeta made the cake congratulating us, I saw him in town and he looked heart broken, yesterday was the first time I've spoken to him since my going away party".

"Wow that's some story, I always thought Gale was your first. So tell me who was better in bed?" Johanna asked.

Katniss blushed and said "You're not going to let this go until I tell you are you?" Johanna shook her head no smirking, Katniss huffed and said "Peeta was better for my first time, Gale thought it was my first time and I knew it wasn't his but he was really clumsy and kept apologizing for everything. But Gale diffidently got better after that" Katniss said blushing like crazy.

Johanna laughed and Katniss spoke again "If you want food you need to start getting ready so we can go shopping. And if you tell anyone I'll shoot you".

Johanna laughed and got up "I won't tell anyone brainless but I'd like to see you try killing me". Katniss laughed and watched her friend head towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Home Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later Johanna came out wearing dark skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie, she was wearing black combat boots. "Alright brainless let's go get some food before you starve me to death".

Katniss rolled her eyes put her jacket back on and grabbed her phone and keys. They headed out to her truck and drove to the supermarket. Johanna practically ran through the store getting food that they could never get while on base either in Iraq or in the states, while Katniss calmly got the things that would actually make a meal, she was reaching for a box of macaroni and cheese on the top shelf when someone grabbed it before her. She turned towards them ready to start jumping their ass when the person was holding the box out to her. It was Peeta, he was wearing the same clothes as he was at the bakery, he still had a smudge of flour on his cheek and his hair.

"Here, figured I'd help someone as sort as you out" Peeta said smirking.

Katniss scowled and grabbed the box from him, "Thanks I guess, but I'm not that short".

Peeta laughed and said "You could barely grab that box of mac n cheese Katniss, I'd say your pretty short".

Katniss punched him in the arm and said "I'm not short I'm average height, and it was all the way in the back".

Peeta rubbed his arm and faked a hurt expression "That hurt ya know".

"Good I hope it bruises that's what you get for teasing me about my height. And you have a smudge of flour on your cheek by the way".

Peeta blushed and quickly tried to wipe it away, but he only made it worse, Katniss laughed and said "Your just making it worse, let me help you", she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed the flour off, his skin was warm, and soft, his eyes never left hers, her hand lingered on his cheek as she stared into his shiny blue eyes. He was leaning toward her that snapped her out of her trance, she pulled her hand back and said "Uhh it's gone" she could tell she was blushing her face felt like it was on fire.

Peeta blinked and back away from her, he was slightly blushing also "Thanks Katniss, umm.."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Johanna came around the corner "There you are brainless, I've been looking all over the store, are you almost done I'm hungry for lunch. Oh hey there sexy buns. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Johanna said batting her eye lashes at him and leaning close to him.

Peeta had a frightened expression on his face he looked to Katniss who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand, "Uhh I guess I can join you it is my lunch break, what do you think Katniss?" he said looking at her.

She immediately stopped laughing and looked at him, "Yes Katniss don't you think sexy buns here should join us for lunch?" Johanna said smirking at her.

Katniss glared at Johanna and said "Yeah that's fine let's just buy this food, take it back to the apartment and then we can go to Greasy Sae's I've been craving her food for three years".

"Okay I've got to check out to and then I'll follow you there" Peeta said he was no longer uncomfortable he had this huge smile on his face.

Katniss nodded her head and Johanna said "See ya soon sexy buns".

Peeta blushed and walked towards the checkout aisles. Once he was around the corner Katniss turned on Johanna and whispered yelled "What the hell was that Jo?"

Johanna just smirked and headed towards the checkout with all of her junk food "I have no idea what you're talking about brainless". Katniss huffed and followed her friend; she should have left Joanna in Georgia where they were based out of. They checked out with all of their food and loaded it into the bed of her truck; Peeta was already at the apartment and waiting outside for them.

"Here I'll help you with those, I already took mine up" Peeta said grabbing some bags of groceries out of the back.

"Well aren't you a sweetie" Johanna said winking at Katniss, she rolled her eyes and grabbed some bags, they all walked upstairs and headed towards her apartment she opened the door and went straight for the kitchen, Johanna and Peeta put the bags on the counter.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, don't get into trouble you two" Johanna said winking with a smirk on her face.

Peeta looked at Katniss confused "Uhh don't mind her she's slightly crazy, umm you can sit on the couch while I put these away".

Peeta sat on the couch and watched her put the groceries away Katniss could feel his eyes on her the entire time it made her feel slightly uncomfortable why was he staring at her. When she finished putting the groceries away she pulled her phone out and saw she had a text from Madge asking her to come out to the bar tonight so that they could catch up, she texted back saying she would go and asked if she could bring Johanna. Johanna was still in the bathroom so Katniss yelled "Johanna come on were leaving, if you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you here".

Johanna came out saying "Chill out brainless I'm right here".

They all left and headed down stairs to Greasy Sae's, it smelt delicious her mouth started watering, they sat at a table by the window, Peeta sat down beside Katniss, the waitress was a girl that Katniss remembered going to school with but she couldn't remember her name, she obviously membered Peeta because she started flirting with him. When she finally took their order after Johanna yelled at her she left glaring at Katniss and Johanna.

"God seriously her job is to wait on people not flirt with sexy buns over here" of course this caused Peeta to blush.

"Oh ya Jo my friend Madge invited us out to the bar tonight you wanna go?" Katniss asked.

"Ya sure might as well get drunk while I can. So sexy buns tell me about yourself?" Johanna said putting her elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"Uhh well I grew up here, I went to college to become a chef and was almost done but my dad had a heart attack so I had to come home and help out. I'm set to run the bakery in a couple of months, and the only reason I live upstairs is because I refuse to live with my mother. Anything else you want to know Johanna?"

"You have a girlfriend that we should know about?" Johanna asked. Katniss sat with an amused smile on her face it was funny watching Johanna interrogate people.

"Right now no, last girlfriend broke up with me when my mother called her a gold digging slut" .

"Sounds like a lovely women" Johann said causing Katniss to snort, both Johanna and Peeta looked at her.

"What? That women has always hated me" Katniss said.

Peeta was going to say something but the waitress brought their food. "Oh my God I missed this food so much, if only Greasy Sae could make the food on base, right Jo?" Katniss said.

"Hell ya this is ten times better than the crap they serve us" Johanna said.

"The food in the army is really that bad?" Peeta asked.

Johanna and Katniss both snorted "The food isn't so bad when were in the states but when were in the field in Iraq it's horrible" Katniss said.

"What's it like, Iraq I mean?" Peeta asked.

Johanna and Katniss both stopped eating and looked at him "Uhh I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to".

Katniss shook her head and said "No it's fine Peeta, umm Iraq is incredibly hot and full of sand, and people who hate us and try to kill us on a daily basis".

"And don't forget the horrible food" Johanna said.

Katniss nodded her head and kept eating. They finished their food with Johanna and Peeta flirting with one another and making jokes at Katniss' expense. When they were done and just sitting around Greasy Sae came out from the kitchen.

"Katniss Everdeen get over her dear and give me a hug" she said.

Katniss smiled and stood up, the older lady was like a grandmother to her. Greasy Sae held her at arm's length and looked her over, "Well they haven't managed to completely kill ya over there, it's good to have you back girl".

Katniss smiled and said "It's good to be back Sae, it's a little hard but it feels right to be home again. Sae this is Johanna Mason, she's in the same unit as me".

Johann smiled and said "Hi, I've heard a lot about your amazing food the past four years, and Katniss wasn't doing it justice, your food is amazing".

"Well thank you, it was nice seeing you Katniss and meeting you Johanna but I have to get back to work" Greasy Sae said and left heading towards the kitchen.

Katniss sat down and Peeta asked "So how long are you guys in town for?"

"About four months" Katniss said.

They paid for their meals and then headed upstairs, Johanna went inside but Katniss and Peeta stayed in the hall way. "So what's up with Johanna?"

Katniss smiled and said "Don't take her flirting serious, Jo is actually gay but she likes making people uncomfortable mostly men".

"Oh ok well that's nice to know" Peeta said.

Katniss laughed and said "Don't worry Peeta she does it to everyone, she used to make Gale blush like crazy".

Peeta gave him a tiny smile and said "It's hard being here isn't it?" Katniss nodded her head "I'm sorry I can understand why you wouldn't want to come back here".

Katniss gave a tiny smile, "It's diffidently hard, but it was time for me to come back here and finally see my family. Umm Peeta would you like to come out with us tonight, you know as friends?"

Peeta smiled and said "Ya I'm closing the bakery at five I can come back here and be ready by six, is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine I'll uh see you then" Katniss said opening her door and going into her apartment. Johanna was standing in front of her with her arms crossed smirking at her.

"You asked out lover boy didn't you?"

"I didn't ask him out, I asked if he wanted to join us as friends and he said yes, were going as friends" Katniss said walking into the kitchen to grab a water. She sat down on the couch and Johanna followed her.

"Admit it you have some kind of tiny feelings for sexy buns?" Johanna said.

"Peeta and I have a history yes but the only feelings I have for him are as a friend, besides you and I both know getting in a relationship while I'm still in active duty is not the best decision" Katniss said. "So I was thinking of going hunting tomorrow you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah I'll go with you but can we stop by the hunting store and get some axes, I'm better with those than anything and I haven't been able to use those since I joined the army".

"Yeah that's fine" Katniss said leaning back into the couch.

"I'm going to take a nap wake me up in a couple of hours" Johanna said getting up and heading to her bedroom.

Katniss lay out on the couch and stared at the ceiling, she didn't have feelings for Peeta, yeah he's the boy who saved her life, and took her virginity, and yes he was cute and sweet but Peeta was just a friend and that's how things were going to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming Home Chapter 4

Right at six o'clock Peeta knocked on her door. "Hey Peeta come on in, Jo's just finishing getting ready after her nap".

"Alright", Peeta walked in and sat down on the couch, he was wearing dark jeans with black boots and a white V-neck shirt, his hair was still slightly damp and was going into his eyes. For some reason Katniss had a strange urge to brush it out of his eyes. Eventually Johanna came out of the bathroom.

"Hey there sexy buns, you guys ready to go?"

Katniss stood up grabbed her phone and keys and they headed out the door, they decided just to walk since the bar was only a block away and they were all going to be drinking.

"Now you two don't get to drunk and do something you'll regret tomorrow" Johanna said winking making Katniss blush, she knew telling her that was come back and bit her in the ass.

Johanna walked ahead of them and Peeta fell into step with her, he whispered into her ear "You told her about that?".

Katniss refused to look at him so she looked down at her feet "I had no choice she knew something happened between us and wasn't going to stop bugging me until I told her, and lying to her wasn't an option, Jo can see through a lie like x-ray vision".

Peeta didn't say anything back for a couple of minutes but when they got closer to the bar he asked "Did Gale know?"

Katniss did not expect him to ask that, she stopped and looked at him "I.. uhh.. no he didn't know, I knew if I told him he'd kill you" Peeta just looked at her with a weird expression on his face like one of disbelief and curiosity, he looked like he was going to say more but decided not to, instead he turned around and followed Johanna to the bar. Katniss followed after them trying to figure out why he asked her that.

Madge was waiting for them outside the bar "Katniss oh my God it's been so long, I've missed you" Madge said hugging her.

Katniss hugged her back and said "Hello Madge it's good to see you to. This is my friend Johanna Mason, were in the same unit, she's staying with me while I'm here".

Madge smiled at her and said "Hello", then she noticed Peeta standing behind them with his hands in his pickets "Oh Hi Peeta"

Peeta gave her a charming smile and said "Hello Madge".

"Well everyone is inside come on" Madge said going into the bar.

"Everyone what do you mean by everyone?" Katniss asked.

But before Madge could reply Katniss was being picked up and swung around if it wasn't for the familiar voice of Finnick Odair she would have kicked his ass for sneaking up on her, when he finally put her down Annie Cresta was standing by his side. "I've missed you little squirrel" Finnick said with a smile.

Katniss scowled at the nickname, but it made Johann laugh, Peeta had gone to talk to his child hood friend Delly. "Will you ever stop calling me that Odair?" When Finnick shook his head no she rolled her eyes and said "Annie Finnick this is my friend Johanna Mason, were in the same unit, and she's staying with me".

Johanna shook their hands and said "I think you and I might get along very well Odair" she said in a seductive voice winking at him. "Well I'm off to the bar see ya later brainless".

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "Don't mind her she's slightly crazy, and she enjoys flirting with everyone, likes to make them uncomfortable".

Finnick smiled and said "Me and her might get along perfectly then. Oh by the way Katniss, Annie and I are married" Finnick said wrapping his arm around Annie's waist.

Katniss smiled and said "Oh my God when?"

Annie smiled and said "About a year and a half ago, we also have a nine month old son, I left him with my parents so we could come see you, plus it's our first night out alone since he was born, his name is Jake" Annie said with the biggest smile on her face that Katniss had ever seen.

"Wow that's amazing you guys, I've gone a long time haven't I?" Katniss said.

Finnick smiled and said "Yeah you have little squirrel we've all missed you, but we all understand why you couldn't come back".

Katniss smiled and said "We'll I am in desperate need of a drink, so I'll see you guys later" she walked off and headed towards the bar were Johanna was at talking with some girl Katniss didn't recognize. Johanna was obviously flirting with her so Katniss decided to go to another part of the bar, she saw Peeta talking with Delly Cartwright so she decided to go over there. "Hey Peeta, Hello Delly".

Delly smiled and in a upbeat voice said "Hello Katniss it's nice to see you".

Katniss ordered a beer and stood watching the people, almost everyone she had gone to school with was here. "So is it nice seeing everyone again?" Peeta asked he was leaning against the bar looking at her.

Katniss gave a tiny smile and said "Yeah it is but I didn't realize I missed so much, I didn't even know Finnick and Annie got married, let alone have a kid".

Peeta put his hand on her shoulder and said "Everyone understands Katniss, no one blames you for staying away for so long".

Katniss just nodded her head.

Peeta smile and then left to go talk to some friends Katniss stayed at the bar talking to people she went to school with, listened to Madge gossip, listened to Finnick and Johanna flirt and joke around with each other, those two were funny together. Katniss was on her fourth beer when Johanna came up to her and stood next to her "So you find anyone to take home Jo?" Katniss asked with a smirk.

Johanna smiled and said "Not yet, but the night is still young. Who is Peeta talking to?" she asked nodding her head towards the stage where Peeta was talking to a pretty blonde, at first Katniss didn't recognize her, but when she turned completely towards around she realized it was Glimmer.

She spoke with a lot more venom in her voice than she meant to "That's Glimmer, biggest slut to ever walk through this town".

Johanna smirked at her and said "Oh is someone jealous".

Katniss glared at her and said "I am not jealous; Peeta can talk to whoever he likes I just hope he doesn't get a disease".

Johanna laughed and said "Whatever helps you sleep at night brainless. I see a pretty brunette over there, so I'll see you later" and with that she walked away.

She wasn't jealous that Peeta was talking to Glimmer, he could talk to whoever he wanted, but there was a weird feeling in her gut that she had only ever felt when Johanna first started flirting with Gale before she realized Johanna was gay. But that didn't mean she was jealous, she didn't have feeling's for Peeta, she couldn't that would be like betraying Gale. She was wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the drunk Cato walk up to her.

"Hello there Everdeen" Cato slurred.

Katniss looked at him and said "Hello Cato".

"I see your still as sexy as ever, what do you say we ditch this place and head back to my place for the best night of your life" Cato slurred slightly swaying.

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "You're still as cocky and arrogant as ever I see. It's a tempting offer but I would rather have sex with a bear before I ever let you touch me".

She went to walk away but he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him so that their faces were almost touching, his eyes were filled with anger "Listen here Everdeen nobody turns me down, now let's go back to my place" he went to start walking but she planted her feet and jerked her arm out of his hold.

"You listen here dumb ass, I am not now nor ever going to have sex with you" Katniss said with pure anger in her voice.

Cato growled and slapped her across the face, Katniss saw stars, he went to hit her again but someone stepped in between the two and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. It was Peeta, his entire body was stiff with anger, his hands were clenched at his sides and his eyes were no longer shiny blue they were almost black.

"I believe she told you no. I think it's time for you to leave Cato" Peeta said.

Cato stood up and said "Why would I listen to you Mellark, she's going home with me and that's finale" Cato went to grab at her again but Peeta shoved him, Cato growled and lunged at Peeta the two went down on the floor punching each other in the face, Peeta had managed to get on top of Cato and was repeatedly punching him in the face.

Katniss stared eyes wide, she knew she had to end this soon before someone called the cops. Peeta went to punch Cato again but she grabbed his arm and said "I think that's enough Peeta". He looked at her and nodded his head getting up off Cato. "Come on I'll walk you home" she had her hand on his arm and was leading him to door when Cato got up and ran at him, but Finnick closed lined him.

"You get Peeta home, I'll take care of this idiot" Finnick said nodding at the moaning Cato.

Katniss smiled and said "Thanks Finnick, come on Peeta lets go".

Johanna came up to her and said "You need any help?"

Katniss shook her head and said "No it's alright you stay and have fun I'll leave a key underneath the mat for you". Johanna nodded her head and watched the two leave the bar.

Once outside underneath the street lamps Katniss was able to get a better look at him, his lip was split open and bleeding, he was going to have a black eye tomorrow, his nose was bleeding and he had a cut underneath his left eye. They walked in silence before she was able to work up the courage to speak "Thank you for that".

Peeta looked at her and said "No problem, he deserved it, Cato's a pig, I've wanted to do that for a long time".

Katniss looked up at him and said "What do you mean?"

Peeta sighed and looked at the ground "About a year ago he slept with Delly, she ended up pregnant, when she told him about it he laughed in her face and said it wasn't his and that she was a slut and that he wanted nothing to do with the baby. The only reason I didn't kick his ass then was because Delly made me swear not to".

Katniss didn't know what to say "Oh. Does he have anything to do with the baby now?"

"Delly did a paternity test proving the baby was his, so he has to pay child support but that's about it. It was a little girl, she named her Rebecca, I call her 'Beth'. She's a cute little girl smart to" Peeta said smiling.

Katniss smiled and said "You sound like you really care for her".

"I do Delly is one of my best friends it kills me to know that she'll grow up with a father like Cato".

Katniss put her hand on his arm and said "I'm sure growing up with you in her life she'll be just fine".

Peeta smiled at her and said "Thanks".

They had reached their apartment building so they headed upstairs, "Come on I'll help you clean up all that blood off your face, I've got a first aid kit in my apartment".

Peeta nodded his head and followed her inside she told him to sit on the couch while she grabbed the first aid kit out of her bathroom. She sat on the coffee table in front of him with the first aid kit next to her; she got a wet wash cloth and wiped the blood from his face. His eyes had returned to their normal shiny blue, they never left her face. Once she got all of the blood away from the cut underneath his eye she realized that it would need stitches.

"This cut is going to need stitches, you don't want me doing them blood still makes me squeamish. I can take you to my mother she's a nurse". Katniss said putting some bandage's on it since it was starting to bleed again and making her stomach turn.

"No it's late I can wait until morning" Peeta said.

"It's fine she won't mind, you need to get stitched up now before it gets infected. Come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch. His hand was bigger than hers it was smooth but rough with old burn scars. She grabbed her keys and cell phone, left an extra key underneath the mat for Johanna and headed towards her truck. Peeta got in and she pulled out of the parking lot heading towards her mother's house. She called her on the way and told her what happened, her mother was more than happy to help. It was quiet except for the radio playing.

"So you're in the army and blood still makes you squeamish?" Peeta asked with a smile on his face.

"Blood has always made me squeamish, it's gotten better since I joined the army, but I'm a sniper not a medic, it's a good thing to. My first tour in Iraq one of the guys in our unit stepped on a land mine, blew both of his legs off, I turned and threw up" she said.

Peeta looked at her with concern "That really happened?"

"Yeah my first day in the field to" Katniss said looking at him.

He looked concerned for her and sad, he grabbed the hand that was on the console and squeezed it "I'm sorry you have to go through something like that Katniss".

His touch spread warmth all through her arm and to the rest of her body, "It's my job Peeta I knew the risk when I joined the army, and even though it's dangerous I love my job".

"Why though, how can you love your job when you see people die and when it took Gale from you?" Peeta asked with confusion on his face.

"The army didn't take Gale from me; the Iraqi's took Gale from me. I love my job because I know that what I'm doing is protecting the people I care about in the long run, it's the only thing I'm good at, the army has its flaws yes but so does everything else, I have flaws and the army accepts that?"

"I guess I never looked at it like that" he said, he was still holding her hand but neither made a move to pull away.

"Not many people do" They pulled up in front of her mother's house the light in the living room was on "Come on let's get your face fixed up" she said teasingly.

Peeta laughed and followed her into the house. "Thanks for doing this Mrs. Everdeen" Peeta said when he sat down on the couch; her medical bag was on the coffee table next to her. She pulled out a needle and something in a glass bottle.

"This is numbing medicine; I have to put it in your cheek before I can start the stitches". Peeta nodded his head and closed his eyes as she injected the numbing medicine, he flinched a little bit so Katniss grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, she had plenty of experience with stitches. She continued holding his hand while her mother stitched his cheek; she had to look away during it. "Alright all done, your cheek will be numb for a couple of hours, this is a cream that I want you to put on every morning night it'll help with scaring, come back and see me in one week, and I'll take them out".

"Thank you for doing this" Peeta said heading towards Katniss' truck, Katniss hugged her mom and said "Thanks I'll see you tomorrow evening for the barbeque".

"Katniss why don't you bring Peeta along I like him" her mother said with a smile. Katniss looked at her funny but nodded her head and left to get in her truck.

On the way home Katniss told him "So were having this barbeque tomorrow and my mom wanted me to ask you to come. You don't have to if you don't want to though".

Peeta looked at her and smiled "Sounds like fun; I can make a cake and bring it".

"Alright we can leave around four is that alright" Katniss asked.

"Yeah that's fine". They pulled into the parking lot and went upstairs, "Thank you for taking me to your mother Katniss".

"You're welcome, and thank you for what you did with Cato" Katniss gave him a hug and then turned around and went inside her apartment, Johanna was back because her shoes and jacket were on the floor. She went to her room and got ready for bed, she quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming Home Chapter 5

Katniss woke up at nine o'clock again, but this time it wasn't from a nightmare. She couldn't remember her dream all she knew was that it was a good one because she woke up with a silly grin on her face. Today she was going to go hunting, she wasn't really interested in catching any animals she just wanted to go to the one place that calmed her, plus she wanted to see Johanna with an ax. She had been talking about them since Katniss meet her and wanted to know if she was actually that good. She got out of bed and showered, she dressed in her old hunting clothes that were in the closet. She grabbed her bow and arrows that were hidden in the back. Once she was dressed she pounded on Johanna's door, "Come on Jo wake up and get ready if you want to go hunting with me". She heard grumbling and feet walking towards the door.

Joanna opened up and said "Make coffee" and that was it, she slammed the door closed. Katniss smiled and headed towards the kitchen she knew Johanna was getting up, she wouldn't have even bothered getting up if she wasn't going. Katniss made the coffee and sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. Twenty minutes later Johanna came out of the bathroom wearing jeans combat boots and a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket. She made herself some coffee and sat down with some cereal. Once she was done Katniss grabbed her keys and phone and headed towards her truck. She drove towards the hunting store so Jo could get some axes, plus she wanted to look at new arrows. After they each got what they needed Katniss headed towards her old house, where it would be easier getting to the woods.

"You used to live here?" Johanna asked when the parked the truck.

"Yup, it wasn't so bad when I was little but as I got older it started falling apart so I helped my mom buy that new place" Katniss said grabbing her stuff from the bed of the truck.

They headed into the woods even though she had been gone for three years she still knew these woods like the back of her hand. When they got to a clearing Katniss asked "So how good are you with those axes Jo?"

Johanna smirked and said "Let's see shall we?" she pulled the axe out of the strap on her back and threw it at a tree that was about fifteen feet away, it lodge itself into the tree scaring a squirrel. Johanna turned to her and smirked "How good are you with that bow brainless?"

Katniss smiled and said "You see that the squirrel you scared?" when Johanna nodded her head she said "Watch" she drew an arrow and pulled back she took a deep breath and released. The arrow hit the squirrel right in the eye. She turned to Johanna and smirked "Does that answer your question?"

Johanna rolled her eyes and said "Now I know why you're a sniper". Katniss laughed and went to pick up the squirrel, she pulled the arrow out while Johanna pulled her axe out of the tree, Katniss thought it would take her a while but she pulled it out with one try. The two girls walked around the woods daring each other to do different shots, even though the woods were where she meet Gale she still enjoyed being there and just having fun. Katniss ended up catching three squirrels, while Johanna ended up killing two, the first one was so mutilated though that they couldn't keep it, the second one though she managed to cut the squirrel's head off. When they both started getting hungry they decided to head back, they skinned and cleaned the squirrels at her old house and then took them to Greasy Sae. Katniss gave them to her in the back and then they both went around front for lunch.

"So she really cooks with squirrel meat?" Johanna asked.

"She used to trade with me after my father died and my mother went into her depression I hunted and traded with local store owners. She can make any kind of meat taste amazing, I use to trade with Peeta's father for bread" Katniss said.

"Wow so you and Peeta have some history" Johanna said smirking.

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "He's coming with us to the barbeque, my mother had to stitch a cut underneath his eye and told me to ask him, he said he would come".

"This is the barbeque with Gale's family right?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm ready for this Jo, seeing all of them is going to be so hard" Katniss said putting her head on the table.

Johanna put her hand on her shoulder and said "It's going to be fine, I'll be there the whole time, it's time you saw them Katniss".

Katniss lifted her head and smiled at her friend "Thanks for coming here with me Jo".

"You're welcome Katniss". Johanna said and then their food came, they ate their food and decided to head home and get ready since it was already two o'clock. Johanna took a shower first while Katniss got on her laptop and checked her email. She and Johanna were expecting emails about where they were going after their leave, they knew they would be going back to Fort Benning in Georgia but they weren't sure if they would be receiving orders to go overseas again. There was no email, so she watched T.V. something she hadn't done in a very long time. She was so into the show Storage Wars that she didn't realize it was three o'clock; she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She dressed in dark skinny jeans with a grey short sleeve blazer that had white strips on it and a white shirt underneath it, with black boots that went to her calf.

When she went into the living room Peeta was already there sitting on the couch wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a grey blazer jacket with black boots. His hair was still wet from his shower. He was sitting on the couch talking to Johanna who was wearing black skinny jeans with a red and black checkered shirt and a black leather jacket, with her normal black combat boots. "Hey guys you ready to go?" Katniss said.

"Yeah let's get this thing on the road" Johanna said standing up and heading to the door.

Peeta stood up and said "Well someone's eager". He grabbed the box that held the cake and left the apartment.

"There's food so of course she's eager" Katniss replied grabbing her keys and leaving her apartment. Her hands were shaking she was incredibly nervous.

Peeta must have noticed because he stopped her before they went down the stairs "Katniss what's wrong your pale and you're shaking like crazy".

"Gale's family is going to be there. I don't know if I'm ready for that" Katniss replied.

"I understand that it'll be hard but I know that they've missed you, and if you need to get away just tell me and I'll bring you home or whatever you want alright. It's going to be fine, they just want to see you Katniss" Peeta said his eyes never leaving hers.

Katniss took a deep breath and nodded her head "Alright".

Johanna was leaning against the truck when she saw them she said "Good God, what took you two so long?".

"Just had to give Katniss a pep talk" Peeta said getting into the back seat.

"Oh, you alright Katniss" Johanna asked.

"Ya I'm good, let's just get this over with" Katniss said heading towards her mother's house. When they pulled up the Hawthorne's car was already out front. They all got out of the truck and Katniss stopped in the front yard she wasn't sure if she could keep moving. Johanna came up beside her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on kid you can do this, sexy buns and I are here with you, it's going to be alright" Johanna said.

Katniss nodded her head and they walked to the house. They just walked in and Prim came running to them she gave Katniss a hug and said "Come on everyone is in the back. You can put the cake on the counter Peeta". Peeta nodded his head and followed Prim out to the back yard.

Johanna kept her arm around Katniss and said "Come on kid let's do this". They both headed out to the backyard, her mother and Hazel were talking with Peeta, while Prim and Rory were playing with Posy, and Vick was talking to a girl around his age that must have been his girlfriend. When they stepped outside everyone turned towards them, Hazel had a big smile on her face and started towards her.

When she got close Johanna took her arm down and pushed Katniss towards forward. Hazel opened her arms and Katniss stepped into them the two women stood their hugging both with tears running down their face. Her mother had her hand over mouth and had tears in her eyes as did Prim.

When Hazel pulled away she whipped the tears from Katniss face and said "It's so good to see you Katniss. We've all missed you so much".

Katniss gave her a small smile and said "I missed all of you to but I … I wasn't ready to come back. It's still hard now".

Hazel smiled and said "I understand Katniss, and you should know none of us blame you or anything, we know it was hard on you to, were just glad your home".

"Thank you Hazel that means so much to me". Finally Katniss wasn't so nervous any more she talked with Rory and Vick and learned that the girl with him was his girlfriend Lacey, she played with Posy, it was fun Johanna got along with everyone and Peeta did to, he and Posy played together a lot. Katniss was sitting at the table watching Peeta joke around with Prim like he was her older brother when Hazel sat down next to her.

"He's a nice boy" Hazel said looking at Peeta.

Katniss nodded her head and said "Yeah he is".

"Katniss I don't mean to be rude or anything but is there something going on with you and Peeta?" Hazel asked.

Katniss turned to look at her "What?"

"I see the way he looks at you, that boy cares about you Katniss. And I can tell you care about him to".

Katniss looked at the table and said "But isn't me being with someone else like betraying Gale?"

Hazel put her hand on hers and said "Katniss Gale would want you to be happy; by being with someone else you aren't betraying him. Gale has been gone for three years; I think it's time for you to be happy Katniss".

Katniss looked at Hazel and said "I don't know what's going on between Peeta and I but I like being in his company. Thank you Hazel".

Hazel smiled and patted her hand and stood up walking towards her mother who was talking with Johanna. Peeta came and sat beside her and said "So how is it going?"

Katniss smiled and said "It's alright, Hazel has made me feel better about a lot of things".

"I'm glad. So I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night, at my place, Johanna can come if she wants to. I'm starting to get used to her and my nickname sexy buns".

Katniss laughed and said "Johanna has a date tomorrow, but ya dinner sounds nice".

Peeta smiled and said "Alright you can come over around six".

They continued talking and laughing until it got dark. Once everyone said goodbye and they helped clean up Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna headed home. At the building Katniss and Johanna said good night to Peeta and then went to bed. Katniss lay in bed thinking about everything Hazel told her. She thought Peeta was good looking, she always did, and he was a sweet guy, and Gale had been gone for three years, maybe it was time to move on. But did she really want to get in a relationship while she still was in active duty and would be for another four years. Eventually she fell asleep thinking of her blue eyed neighbor.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming Home Chapter 6

The next day Katniss and Johanna went back to the woods to hunt, except this time they took a lunch with them. They didn't actually hunt today they decided to create challenges for each other, and see who could do the best. Johanna had her date at six and Katniss was having dinner with Peeta at six also, but she wasn't going to tell Johanna that because she didn't want to deal with her teasing. So they left the woods when it got close to four laughing about how Katniss managed to scare Johanna causing her to completely miss the tree she was aiming for.

"So what are your plans for tonight brainless?" Johanna asked after they had gotten into the truck.

Shit she was hoping that Johanna wouldn't ask her that "I uhh I'm just going to stay home and watch T.V." Katniss said hoping she would buy it.

"I know when you're lying brainless" Johanna said looking at her with her arms crossed.

Katniss sighed and said "Peeta asked us to have dinner with him tonight, but I told him you had a date, but he still wanted me to come, so I'm having dinner with him".

Johanna smirked and said "Ooo dinner with sexy buns. Just try not to get drunk and have another one night stand" she said teasingly.

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "I'm not going to have sex with him Jo" they pulled into the parking lot and got out. "So who are you going on a date with?" she asked.

"Girl I meet at the bar, her name's Clove she said she went to school with you" Johanna said.

"Ya I remember her, she dated Cato all through high school. I don't know what happened after wards though. Just try to be quiet if you bring her back here alright" Katniss said teasingly.

Johanna nudged her shoulder and said "Ya well try to be quiet with sexy buns alright. I'm still scared from the memories of you and Gale".

Katniss blushed and said "Well maybe you should try knocking. Besides I think were equal for that since I walked in on you and that girl last year".

Johanna just shrugged her shoulders and said "Hey I got distracted and forgot to lock the door".

Katniss rolled her eyes and opened the apartment, they both headed towards their bathrooms to get ready. Katniss was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered the door, it was Clove.

"Hi Clove, Jo will be out in a few. You wanna come in?" Katniss asked.

"Hi Ever.. uh Katniss. Thanks" Clove and Katniss never really got along in high school but she must have changed since she called her by her first name. Clove stood in the apartment looking around "You sit if you want to". Clove nodded her head and sat down in a chair while Katniss sat on the couch.

It was silent for a while before Clove spoke "S0o what's the deal with you and Johanna?"

Katniss snorted they got asked this a lot, is so hard to believe that a straight girl and a lesbian could be best friends. "Jo and I are best friends, were in the same unit together, were the only females in it, we've been through a lot together, but that doesn't mean we have some kind of relationship going on. You've got nothing to worry about Clove, I'm straight and Jo knows that".

Clove nodded her head and said "I just had to ask, I don't want to start something and have that person cheat on me like Cato".

Katniss understood what she was saying "I understand, there never has been nor will be anything but friendship between Jo and me, were like sisters".

Clove nodded her head, and they sat in silence again a couple of minutes later Johanna came out.

"Hey Clove your early"

Clove smiled and said "Yeah I wanted to talk to Katniis".

Johanna nodded her head and said "To make sure there's no secret relationship between brainless and I".

Clove gave a sheepish smile and said "Yeah, I just had to make sure I don't want to be cheated on again".

"It happens a lot. I get it. Katniss is like my annoying little sister, who I can't get rid of" Johanna said smiling.

"Hey now, I think it's you I can't get rid of Jo, and I'm not little" Katniss said crossing her arms over her chest and fake pouting.

Johanna laughed and said "Whatever you say brainless. You ready to go Clove?" Clove nodded her head and headed towards the door, with Johanna following. "Don't wait up brainless? And try not to get pregnant or anything alright" she said teasingly.

"I would say the same to you, but I can't. Just don't do anything stupid I don't feel like explaining to Haymitch that you got arrested again" Katniss said smirking.

"That wasn't my fault. See ya later brainless" she said closing the door behind her.

Katniss smiled and got up from the couch to go change. She decided just to wear dark blue jeans with a forest green t-shirt, her favorite color, along with her normal boots. It was already six o'clock so she headed over to Peeta's apartment. Peeta answered the door wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, he smiled at her and said "Hi Katniss, come on in. Dinner's almost ready. You can sit wherever you like".

Katniss smiled and walked into his apartment she said "Thanks Peeta". She sat down on the couch looking at the apartment, it was almost identical to hers, but a little bit smaller, there was only one bedroom it looked like and a bathroom. Peeta was in the kitchen cooking, it smelt really good so she got up and went to stand at the island to watch him. "What are you making it smells really good?" she asked.

Peeta turned around and smiled "It's an old family recipe, it's chicken alfrado with white sauce and I made some French bread, I also made cheese buns for after wards, have you ever had those before?"

"I've never had cheese buns, but I'm looking forward to trying to them" she replied.

"What you would like to drink with dinner?" Peeta asked.

"What do you have?"

"Well there's water, juice, I've got some Pepsi or I've got some red wine" Peeta listed off.

"Uhh I'll have a glass of the red wine, I think it'll go good with dinner" Katniss said, she hadn't had wine since Gale took her on a fancy dinner one night while they both were on leave.

Peeta got out two wine glasses and poured the wine. He handed one to Katniss before he turned back to the stove and made two plates. He carried them to the table were everything was already set up, Katniss grabbed his wine glass and followed him to the table. She sat down and looked at the food, "Peeta this looks really good".

"Well try it and see if it tastes as good" he said already digging into his food.

Katniss picked up her fork and tried the food, it tasted amazing. "This is really good Peeta. I didn't know you could cook and bake to".

Peeta laughed and said "I'm a man filled with many talents Katniss. So how has it been being home?"

Katniss swallowed her food and said "The first night was the worst, being in the apartment that I shared with Gale, but after seeing his family and Hazel telling me that no one blames me it's made it easier, and being back in the woods is great to. I didn't realize I missed it so much".

Peeta smiled and said "That's good, I know when I was at school I missed being here a lot to, I came home at least once a month".

"Did you enjoy being at college?" she asked.

"Yeah I did, but when my dad had his heart attack I knew that I had to take over, both of my brothers live elsewhere and are married with kids, they couldn't pick everything up and move back home like I could. Plus I always wanted to run the bakery, my brothers never did" Peeta said.

Katniss was never really a talkative person but talking with Peeta was easy. "Do you enjoy being in the army?" he asked her.

She thought about it for a bit before she replied "I do, even though it's exhausting emotionally, and physically, I enjoy it, the army has changed me in so many different ways. I've meet people who have become a part of my family. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't joined".

"But if you hadn't joined you might still have Gale?" Peeta said looking at his plate.

"No Gale would have joined either way, he saw the military as the only way to leave this town and be able to support his family. Plus Gale didn't know I was going to join until I already signed the papers. I never told him I knew he would try to talk me out of it".

"Why did you join the army?" he asked her.

"Same reasons as Gale, I saw it as a way to leave and support Prim. I knew going to college would be hard and I saw it as the best option, plus I never really liked school, I wanted to be done with it".

Quietly Peeta asked "Do you miss him?"

Katniss looked down at her plate and said "Yes, but it's gotten easier, I will always miss Gale he was my best friend, and the first person I loved besides Prim, but I know now that I have to move on, he would want me to be happy".

Peeta smiled and grabbed her hand that was resting on the table. "It's good that your realizing that Katniss". He let go of her hand but he kept smiling, when his hand touched hers it sent a tingling sent up her arm and throughout her entire body, she hadn't felt that since Gale died. They finished there meal and then moved to the couch, Katniss sat with her legs crossed underneath her with her back against the arm so that she was facing him. Peeta put the cheese buns on a plate and place them on the coffee table, they smelt really good and when she bit into it she actually moaned because they tasted so good. Katniss blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hand while Peeta tried to hold in his laughter.

She punched him in the arm and said "Stop laughing". This only caused him to laugh more; eventually Katniss succumbed to the urge to laugh and joined him.

Once there were laughter stopped and they were calm again Peeta spoke "I'm sorry but that was funny I did not to expect you to do that".

Katniss pushed him and said "I didn't mean to, but these cheese buns are amazing, I've never had anything like them".

Peeta smiled and said "I'm glad you like them, I'll make them for you more often".

"So when are you taking over the bakery full time?" She asked.

"Next month, my parents will be moving to Portland where my two brothers are at, and my dad's doctors. I'll be moving in above the bakery".

"Oh, are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, but I'm pretty nervous to, luckily I don't have to hire any new people or anything but running the bakery on my own is going to be difficult".

"I'm sure you'll do great Peeta"

"Thanks" he sat there looking at his hands for a while before he spoke again "Katniss can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead Peeta". She replied why was he so nervous looking all of a sudden.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I was wondering where you there when Gale died?"

Katniss didn't expect that question, but she decided to answer him, it was time for her to start talking about it. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands "No I wasn't. Gale and I were in the same unit but when our first sergeant found out we were dating he had Gale moved to another unit. We were both in the field at the same time only a couple of miles away from each other. Johanna and I were on top of a building along with another guy named Marvel. Marvel was shot in the head and killed, I was distracted and didn't notice the enemy sniper aim at me, I was shot in the shoulder, Johanna called for backup, I blacked out before they got there. I woke up in the hospital with Johanna by my side, I knew something was wrong because she called me Katniss and not brainless. Gale's unit was the backup, on their way there they were hit by a road side bomb, they brought him in for immediate surgery, but his injuries were too severe and he died". Katniss was crying by the end of it, Peeta scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, he rubbed her back while she cried into his chest. After a couple of minutes the tears stopped, she pulled away and whipped the tears from her face, "I'm sorry about you shirt" she said with a tiny smile.

"It's fine Katniss. I'm sorry about asking that I didn't mean to upset you" Peeta said.

"No it was fine it's time I start talking about it" Katniss said.

"Did the bullet leave a scar?"

Katniss smiled and said "Ya it did, it went straight through so there's one in the front and one in the back. But it's not my only scar".

"How many do you have?" Peeta asked concerned.

"A lot more than I can count, Peeta" Katniss answered with a smile. "It's getting late I should head home. Thank you for dinner Peeta it was amazing and I had a lot of fun". She stood up from the couch and headed towards the door Peeta followed her and stood with his hands in his pockets. "We should do this again, I like talking to you and I think talking to someone other than Johanna really helps" she said.

Peeta looked at her and said "I like talking to you to Katniss I like getting to know you" Peeta said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Katniss smiled and said "I like getting to know you to. Tomorrow I'm spending the day with Prim but do you want to have dinner again".

"Yeah I'd like that" Peeta said with a big grin.

Katnis stepped towards him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she left the apartment leaving Peeta standing there grinning like a fool. Katniss walked into her apartment with a smile on her face, it really did feel good to talk about Gale and the army, she's only ever talked to Johanna and the therapist she was forced to see after Gale died, she no longer sees the therapist though, plus Peeta is a new set of ears and he isn't involved in any way.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming Home Chapter 7

The next day Katniss picked up Prim from her mother's house and drove her to Greasy Sae's where they had breakfast. After breakfast the two walked around town looking at all the shops and just goofing around. It felt good to be out laughing with her sister, Johanna didn't come saying she needed to sleep in and get the hell out of her room. They bought some new summer clothes since the weather was getting warmer, and Prim bought new shoes, and toys for her hideous cat Buttercup. Prim wanted to stop at the bakery and get some bread and look at the beautiful cakes in the window before they meet Rory and Johanna for lunch. They were leaving one of the clothing stores and heading towards the bakery when Prim started talking.

"Katniss can I ask you something?" Prim said shyly.

Katniss looked at her little sister and said "You can ask me anything little duck".

Prim smiled and said "Katniss I'm nineteen I'm not little anymore" but she was still smiling.

Katniss laughed and said "You'll always be my little duck Prim. Now what was your question?"

Prim looked down at her shoes while they walked hesitantly she asked "Katniss are.. are you gay?"

Katniss stopped and looked at her sister, "Prim why would you ask me that? You know I'm not gay."

"Well you haven't been with anyone since Gale and he was the only one guy you've been with, and now you're here with Johanna".

Katniss sighed and said "Prim I am not gay, yes Johanna is but were just best friends I see Johanna as an older sister who helped me through the toughest time of my life. Just because I haven't been with a guy since Gale died doesn't mean I'm gay now. And Gale isn't the only guy I've been with".

Prim's eye's went wide and she looked at her sister with her mouth open she tried to speak several times but couldn't get the words out finally Katniss sighed and said "What I'm about to tell you cannot be told to mother or Rory do you understand me Prim, you can't tell anyone". When Prim nodded her head she took a deep breath and said "I had sex with Peeta before I did with gale".

Prim sucked in a deep breath and said "You lost your virginity to Peeta Mellark the super sweet baker".

Katniss nodded her head and said "You can't tell anyone, Gale didn't even know".

"I won't tell anyone I promise. So how was it?" Prim asked with a smirk.

Katniss gave her sister a horrified expression "Prim I am not telling you that".

"Oh come on Katniss I'm not little anymore I just wanted to compare it with mine"

Katniss gapped her sister she didn't want to hear or talk about this with her little sister "I don't want to know Prim. I figured you and Rory had sex already but I don't want to know about it".

Prim laughed and said "Okay fine, so is that why you're having dinner with Peeta again".

"No it's not. I like spending time with Peeta and I like talking to him about everything that has happened, he's a fresh pair of ears and a great listener plus he isn't involved in any way" Katniss said they were getting close to the bakery now.

Prim smiled and said "I'm glad that you're talking about it Katniss". The two sisters walked into the bakery where Peeta and a young brunette girl where behind the counter helping customers. Peeta smiled when he saw the two Everdeen sisters. Katniss stood in line while Prim looked at the cakes on display in the window, Prim had always been fascinated by them ever since she was a little girl.

When Katniss finally got to the counter Prim came back Peeta smiled and said "Hello Katniss, Prim, what can I help you with today?"

"Hi Peeta, we would both like a loaf of white bread and I would like a loaf of raisin bread. Is there anything else you want Katniss?" Prim said.

"Yeah I'll take a couple cheese buns as well".

Peeta's smile widened and said "I don't have any fresh cheese buns but I can bring them over for dinner tonight, if that's fine" Peeta said.

"Yeah that's fine I'll just pay you now though" Katniss said.

"Alright I'll bag everything up for you" Peeta said and went to help the younger girl get their order.

Prim looked at Katnissa and whispered "You're having dinner with Peeta?"

"Yes I am, we also had dinner last night" Katniss said.

Prim looked at her and then turned back to Peeta when he came back, "Here you go ladies, that'll be ten dollars each" the girls paid him and grabbed their bags, they were almost to the door when Peeta called out "Have a good day, and see you tonight Katniss" he said with a big grin on his face.

Prim waved while Katniss lightly blushed. They left the bakery and headed towards the apartment where they would get her truck so she could take Prim home. Once they were in the truck Prim started talking. "So you had dinner with Peeta last night and you're having dinner with him again" Prim said smirking at her older sister.

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "Yes Prim I had dinner with Peeta last night and I'm having dinner with him again. What's the big deal?"

"Oh nothing. So do you like Peeta?" Prim asked.

"Peeta and I are friends Prim that's it. It won't be very good for me to get in a relationship while I'm still in active duty" Katniss replied.

"But do you think he's cute?" Prim asked again.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at her sister and said "Yes I think Peeta is cute, but nothing is going to happen Prim alright".

Prim smiled and said "Whatever you say Katniss". Katniss rolled her eyes and pulled up in front of her mother's house, she got out of the truck with Prim and followed her to the door.

Katniss hugged her sister and said "I'll see you tomorrow Prim but I've got to go, it was great spending time with you I missed you little duck".

Prim hugged her older sister back and said "I had fun with you to, I really missed you to Katniss, I wish you didn't have to go back but I know you do".

Katniss kissed her sister on the head and said "I'll see you tomorrow little duck" and headed towards her truck.

Prim called out "Have fun on your date Katniss" she said laughing and waving at her sister.

Katniss waved back and rolled her eyes. She got in her truck and headed home. She decided to cook spaghetti for dinner with a ceaser salad, she was never much of a cook but that was one thing she could make without completely destroying, Johanna was a better cook than she was. Johanna was at the apartment when she got there. "Hey Jo how was your date last night?"

"It was good, we got along great, were actually going to a movie in the next town over so you're on your own again for dinner" Johanna replied.

"Actually I'm having dinner with Peeta tonight" Katniss said from the kitchen getting everything she needed out of the cupboards.

Johanna stood up and walked to the kitchen "You're having dinner with sexy buns tonight?"

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "Yes, and I had dinner with him last night to".

Johanna scared at her with her mouth open "Close your mouth Jo you're catching flies. I had dinner with Peeta last night and it was fun nothing happened we just talked, I told him about how Gale died".

"You told him about Gale?" Johanna asked completely shocked.

"Yes Jo I did, and I found that I actually enjoyed talking to Peeta about it, it was a relief telling someone who wasn't in any way related to me or Gale or was there".

Johanna came around the counter and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're talking about what happened and moving on Katniss".

Katniss hugged her back and said "Thanks Jo".

The two friends parted and Johanna playfully ruffled Katniss' hair causing her to scowl and push her away "My little Katniss is finally letting someone else in".

Katniss mock glared and said "Don't make me shoot you with an arrow tomorrow Jo; I'll make it look like an accident".

Johanna laughed and said "We both know you'd be divested if I died brainless".

Katniss grinned and said "Your right I would but that doesn't mean I won't injure you".

"Do it and you'll end up with an axe in your leg" Johanna said smirking.

Katniss laughed and said "Fine I won't shoot you yet, but I can't make any promises for the future ".

Johanna laughed and said "Neither can I brainless. Have you gotten an email from Haymitch yet about?"

"No he'll probably send the day before we leave like usual" Katniss said. There was a knock on the door and Johanna went to answer it, it was Clove.

"Hey, just let me grab my phone and jacket and we can go" Johanna said inviting her in and then heading to her room.

"Hello Clove" Katniss said.

"Hello Katniss" Clove said a couple of minutes later Johanna came back out while putting her jacket on.

"Let's go, I'll see you later Katniss, and try not to do anything I wouldn't do" Johanna said with a wink.

Katniss laughed and said "Have fun and try not to get arrested".

Johanna laughed and closed the door. Katniss continued cooking the dinner and getting everything ready. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door, Katniss answered the door to see a smiling Peeta, his hair was damp and going into his eyes, he was wearing a green shirt and jeans with his normal boots, he also had a bag with what smelt like cheese buns. Katniss smiled and said "Hi, come on in".

Peeta smiled and handed the bag to her "The cheese buns I promised fresh from the oven. Dinner smells nice, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti with a ceaser salad, it's one of the few things I can successfully cook" Katniss laughing.

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Oh it is when we were in high school I tried making Prim's favorite meal of fried chicken and I almost burnt the house down, burnt my hands putting it out mother had to use one of her home made creams to heal them".

Peeta laughed and said "It's hard to believe the great Katniss Everdeen isn't good at something".

"I'm not great Peeta" Katniss said sitting down at the table and pouring wine.

Peeta sat across from her and said while looking her in the eye "I think your great Katniss".

Katniss blushed and said "Thank you Peeta". They ate their meal making small talk and jokes. After dinner was done they moved to the couch to continue talking.

"So when you do you have to leave?" Peeta asked.

"I'm here for four months, and then Johanna and I both go back to Fort Benning in Georgia" Katniss replied.

"And do you do there?"

"We get back into shape and train with our unit, and possibly head overseas again" Katniss said taking a drink of her wine.

"You could go back to Iraq?" Peeta asked concern.

"It's a possibility but we could also go somewhere else like Germany or Afghanistan, were supposed to get an email for our first sergeant saying what our orders are".

"How long do you left in the army?"

"Four years. I signed the papers for another four years right before I came out here. So anything new in your life Peeta" she asked trying to get to know him more.

Peeta smiled and said "No not really, just the fact that the girl I've liked since I was a teenager has finally come back to town".

Katniss felt a pain in her gut, but she couldn't figure out why, hearing the fact that Peeta liked someone caused her pain. "Who is she?"

"Well she's this girl that is amazing with a bow and arrow, she's incredibly beautiful with long black hair that she always wears in a braid and has the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen, she cares about her family and her friends and would do anything for them".

Katniss' eyes widened he was talking about her, she looked in his eyes trying to see if he was lying, but all she saw was truth and something she hadn't seen since Gale was alive but she refused to believe that. "Me you're talking about me" Katniss said shocked.

"Yes I am Katniss" he leaned towards her and put his fore head on hers, "Is this alright" he asked his hot breath hitting her in the face, Katniss couldn't speak she had butterflies in her stomach she just nodded her head, when he slowly moved closer to her she closed her eyes. The kiss was slow and hesitant, his lips were warm and soft, he smelt like dill, and cinnamon, and something that she couldn't define. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and he placed his hands on her waist. When air became necessary they pulled away breathing heavy their hot breath mixing together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Peeta said.

Katniss looked down and said "Peeta I…".

"Don't think about it Katniss" and with that he kissed her again, Peeta licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, causing her to moan when his tongue touched hers it was like a fire had started in her gut, she knew that fire, it had been so long since she felt it, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

She pulled away and said "Peeta we need to stop, I'm not ready for anything else".

Peeta nodded his head and said "That's fine Katniss" he pulled away from her, she immediately missed his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she laid her head on his chest, he turned the T.V. on and the two just sat there watching T.V. and cuddling with each other. Eventually Katniss fell asleep thinking about her lips were still tingling.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Home Chapter 8

Katniss woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back, it took a while for her eyes to focus before she realized she as on the couch, when she heard another person's breathing she remembered that she had fallen asleep with Peeta on the couch. And the fact that he kissed her and she enjoyed it, her lips were no longer tingling, but the warmth of Peeta's arms wrapped around her waist spreads through her entire body. She looks at the clock on the entertainment center, its two o'clock in the morning, she's know that if she lets Peeta continue sleeping on the couch he'll wake up in serious pain, she has no idea if Johanna is home and had seen them sleeping on the couch she prays that she didn't, she did not want to deal with her teasing. She pushed on Peeta's chest trying to wake him up since his arms were wrapped tightly against her waist she couldn't get up.

Softly she spoke "Peeta wake up. Wake up Peeta".

Peeta groaned and slowly opened his eyes, when he looked down he looked shocked at first but then his eyes softened and he gave her a warm smile "Hi, what time is it?" He let go of her waist stretching his arms over his head, Katniss pulled away from his and sat up straight popping her back.

"It's tow in the morning" she said standing up and stretching out.

Peeta looked up at her and smiled "Well I guess I should be getting back to my apartment then so we can both sleep".

He stood up from the couch and was getting ready to head towards the door but Katniss quickly grabbed his wrist and said "Wait… you don't have to leave… uhh you can stay here".

Peeta looked at her and said "Katniss it's fine my apartment's just across the hall and my bed sounds better than the couch".

Katniss kept her hold on his wrist and said "That's not what I mean, I.. uhh you can sleep in my room with me" Katniss realized that sleeping in Peeta's arms she didn't have any nightmares and she liked that, it had been a long time since she didn't have any nightmares. Peeta was giving her a questioning look so she spoke again "Sleeping in your arms helped with the nightmares, and I… you don't have to stay if you don't want to". She let go of his wrist and looked down, her face feeling uncomfortably hot.

Peeta stepped towards her, he put his hand underneath her chin forcing her to look up at him, he was smiling at her and said "Of course I'll stay with you Katniss".

Katniss smiled back and grabbed his hand leading him towards her bedroom, once inside he closed the door behind them; she went to the closet and grabbed some pajama pants that had been Gales that her mother and Hazel had forgotten, she handed them to Peeta and said "You can use these my mother and Hazel forget them when they got Gales stuff, I'm going to change" she grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom to change into some running shorts and a black tank top. When she came out Peeta was lying on the bed on top of the blankets without a shirt on, his perfectly toned chest and stomach, made her face feel hot again. She lay on the bed underneath the blankets "You can lay under the blankets Peeta I know you aren't going to do anything".

Peeta stood up and pulled the blankets back and got in the bed underneath the blankets, Katniss rolled onto her side and turned the lamp off. She stayed on her side until she felt Peeta's arms wrap around her waist and pull her into him, she rolled over and laid her head on his bare chest. She was lulled asleep by the steady beat of his heart.

The next morning she woke up to someone opening and then slamming her door, she sat up straight and thought who the hell is here. The only people who had keys to her apartment were her mother and Johanna. She knew her mother would never barge in like that which meant it had to be Johanna, when she looked at the clock it said it was nine o'clock, Johanna must have stayed with Clove. She decided to get up and see if they were still going hunting before she woke up Peeta, he had said that today was his day off so she didn't want to wake him knowing he had to get up so early to go to the bakery. She quietly got up and snuck out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her when she entered the living room Johanna was in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast.

"So you get lucky last night Jo?" Katniss asked with a smirk.

Johanna looked up at her and said "Wouldn't you like to know brainless".

Katniss laughed and grabbed a coffee cup to make herself some coffee as well. "Did you get lucky brainless?" Johanna asked looking at her over the rim of her coffee cup.

Katniss looked at her and said "For your information no I did not, but he did end up staying the night. We fell asleep on the couch and then we moved to my room because that couch is horrid to sleep on" Katniss leaned against the counter smirking at Johanna's dumb founded look.

"You let him sleep in your bed with you?" Johanna asked completely shocked.

Katniss nodded her head and said "Ya I realized that when sleeping on the couch with him I didn't have any nightmares so I asked him to stay with me after we woke up".

"Wow brainless, I never knew you to be so blunt" Johanna said with a proud smile "I must be wearing off on you".

Katniss snorted and said "The only thing wearing off on me is your hostility".

Johanna laughed and said "It's part of our charm".

Katniss laughed and said "So what are you making for breakfast Jo?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast" Johanna said with a shrug.

Katniss smiled and said "And that's why your my best friend, because you can cook".

Johanna laughed and said "And here I thought it was because you were secretly in love with me".

Katniss gave her a playful smile and said "Maybe it is but you'll never know" she walked out of the kitchen but not after playfully smacking Johanna on the ass, causing her to jump. Katniss laughed and headed towards her bedroom to wake up Peeta. She and Johanna were always doing things like that, and both knew it meant nothing. When she got to her bedroom Peeta was still asleep, lying on his back with his mouth slightly open. She smiled at how cute he looked and how much younger he looked when he slept. She walked towards the bed and shook his arm, "Peeta wake up, breakfast is almost ready".

Slowly he opened his eyes, Katniss smiled and said "Morning, Johanna is making breakfast".

Peeta sat up and gave her a small peck on the lips "Morning. Can Johanna cook?"

Katniss laughed and said "Yes she can she's a lot better than I am".

She stood up from the bed and said "You can use the bathroom in here if you want to" Peeta nodded his head and stood up, he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him, he smiled at her and then slowly bent his head towards hers. The kiss was warm and gentle and didn't last long.

When Peeta pulled back he asked "No nightmares?"

Katniss shook her head and said "No nightmares. Thank you for staying with me, usually the only way for me to avoid nightmares is when I'm in the field and I'm so exhausted I just pass out".

Peeta brought her closer and said "I'm glad I could help, and if you ever want me to stay with you again don't hesitate to ask". Katniss smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him again, this one was just as sweet and spread warmth through her body; she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the soft hair on his neck.

They were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door and then the loud voice of Johanna saying "Breakfast is ready so break it up you two".

They pulled away from each other and Peeta hesitantly asked "Katniss what does this make us?"

Katniss looked down and said "I don't know Peeta I'm really not good at this kind of stuff, but I like you but I need to take things slow. I don't know if it's a good thing to get in a relationship when I'm leaving in a couple of months and don't know when I'll return".

Peeta smiled and said "That's fine with me Katniss if you need time I'll give you all the time you need, and we'll figure out the rest when or if the time comes" Peeta gave her a small peck and then let go heading towards the bathroom.

Katniss smiled and headed towards the bathroom, she would think about what she wants to do while in the woods where things are easier to think about. Johanna was setting the table when Katniss came out she looked up at her and said "Where's sexy buns?"

"He's in the bathroom he'll be out in a minute". Katniss sat down and made herself a plate and some more coffee. Peeta came out wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday and sat down at the table.

Johanna smirked and said "Good morning sexy buns".

Peeta just smiled and made himself a plate "Good morning hot stuff how was your evening?"

Johanna just smiled at him and then turned to Katniss "I like him he plays back, took Gale a year to finally start flirting back. And my evening was great thanks' for asking".

Katniss just laughed thinking how it was nice to see her best friend and she didn't know what to call Peeta right now but she was still glad to see them getting along. Gale liked Johanna but he didn't understand her continuous flirting or hostile nature, and they both argued a lot because they both were stubborn.

"So what are your plans for today ladies?" Peeta asked.

"We planned on going hunting today, and then going to my mom's house for lunch. What do you have planned" Katniss asked.

Peeta shrugged and said "Absolutely nothing it's my day off so I don't know what I'm going to do".

"Why don't you come with us?" Johanna asked.

Peeta looked at her and said "I've never been hunting and walking in the woods like that is hard with my bad leg".

"What's wrong with your leg?" Katniss asked she never knew he had a bad leg.

Peeta got a darkened look on his face and said "I don't really like talking about it. Thanks for the invite but I think I'll go visit Delly and Beth today".

They finished breakfast and Johanna went to her bedroom to get ready, Katniss walked Peeta across the hall to his apartment, they stood outside looking at each other. "I didn't mean to upset you when I asked about your leg".

Peeta gave her a tiny smile and said "It's fine Katniss, I'll tell you some time but not now I'd rather do it when were alone". He stepped forward and kissed her it was a short kiss but still left Katniss with tingling lips. "I'll see you later, have fun in the woods, and shoot straight".

Katniss smiled and said "Okay bye Peeta". Peeta went inside his apartment while Katniss went inside hers and went to her bedroom. In the woods Katniss thought about Peeta, she enjoyed spending time with Peeta but she didn't know if she was ready for a relationship. She would tell Peeta when she saw him that she wanted to continue spending time with him but she wanted to take things slow and see where everything goes.


	9. Chapter 9

Coming Home Chapter 9

While in the woods Katniss only thought was Peeta. What happened to his leg, and how she felt about him? She was able to figure out that she really liked Peeta and she enjoyed spending time with him and that he made her feel things that she thought she had lost when Gale died. After hunting Johanna and she were going to her mother's house to have lunch. When they got there Hazel was there with Posy.

"Katniss" yelled little Posy and ran at her, Katniss picked her up and swung her around "Hello Posy. How are you today?"

"I'm ok" Katniss smiled and sat the little girl down on the floor, Posy looked at Johanna and grabbed her hand "Come play with me JoJo" and dragged her to the toys in the living room. Johanna looked at Katniss with slight fear in her eyes, Johanna would go head first into any battle but playing with a child scared her, Katniss smiled and waved her hand towards the living room.

Katniss hugged Hazel and her mother and followed them into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Her mother and Hazel stood in the kitchen while Katniss sat on a stool at the counter watching Johanna play Barbie's with Posy, it was quite entertaining Johanna was diffidently not the Barbie type.

"How have you been Katniss?" Hazel asked her.

"I've been good, it gets easier everyday"

"That's good to hear. I don't mean to bring up painful memories or anything but I was wondering what you were doing on Friday?" Hazel asked her with slight hesitation.

Katniss brow furrowed thinking why Hazel would be nervous to ask her about Friday, she gasped and her eyes widened "Gale's birthday" she said.

Hazel gave her a tiny smile and said "Yes, we were going to have a family dinner and visit him we were all wondering if you would like to join us".

"Hazel I'm not family" Katniss said she wasn't ready for that, she tried to ignore September 7th at all cost.

"Katniss you are a member of our family whether you were married to Gale or not, even if you marry someone else your still a part of our family, you always have been".

Katniss could feel the tears springing to her eyes she took a deep breath and said "Thank you Hazel that means a lot, I… I will join you guys on Friday".

Hazel smiled and grabbed her hand on the counter and gave it a reassuring squeeze "Thank you Katniss this means so much to us". Katniss smiled back and then turned to watch Johanna play with Posy. Johanna was getting scolded by Posy because Barbie's don't play with guns their ladies. Lunch was fun everyone talked and laughed but Katniss didn't talk much she was thinking about how she was going to deal with Friday, she vowed that she wouldn't go to his grave, how was she supposed to do that. Johann new something was wrong but decided to wait until they left to ask her.

Once they were had said good bye to everyone and Johanna successfully pried Posy off of her leg and they were in the truck Johanna spoke "Alright Katniss, I know something is wrong, tell me?"

Katniss sighed and said "Friday is Gale's birthday; Hazel wants me to join them for a family dinner and then go visit his grave".

"Oh, I'm sorry Katniss, are you ready for that" Johanna asked.

"I don't think I am Jo, I swore I wouldn't go to his grave while I was here, I don't think I can handle it" they pulled into the apartment and Katniss ran to her apartment before the tears could spill, she went into her room and shut the door she buried her head in her pillow and cried.

Johanna sighed and pulled her phone out, she called Peeta maybe he could help comfort her.

"Hello" Peeta answered

"Peeta it's Johanna, I need your help"

"Oh Hi Johanna, sure what is it?" Peeta said

"I need you to come over to the apartment, it's Katniss, Hazel asked her to join them for dinner on Friday and to visit Gale's grave, Friday is his birthday, I don't think I'm going to be able to comfort her. I was hoping you could try"

"I'll be right there thanks for calling me Johanna" Peeta said hanging up.

Johanna sighed and headed towards the apartment, she decided to check on Katniss just to make sure everything was ok, she knocked on the door and said "Katniss do you need anything?" There was no answer she tried opening the door but it was locked. Johanna instantly panicked the last time Katniss locked the door and didn't answer was right after Gale had died and she locked herself in the hospital bathroom, she was going to kill herself, Johanna instantly panicked and put her combat boots on. She stood in front of the door took a deep breath and kicked the door down in one kick. Katniss immediately sat up in the bed with the hand gun she held in her nightstand.

"Jesus Christ Jo what the hell was that for?" Katniss said lowering the gun.

Johanna looked around the room and breathing heavy said "I panicked the last time you locked a door was when Gale died".

Katniss put the gun away and stood up from the bed "I'm fine Jo I'm sorry I scared you but I swear I'm not going to do anything like that again".

Johanna shook her head and pulled Katniss in to a hug "No more locking doors alright".

Katniss hugged her friend back and said "I promise Jo I won't do anything like that again". There was a knock on the door and Johanna pulled away and went to answer the door, it was Peeta he looked slightly out of breath and was sweating.

"Thanks for coming Peeta" Johanna said welcoming him in. Katniss came out and stood in the hallway when Peeta stepped in he was limping he looked at Katniss and walked straight towards her even though he was clearly in pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest; she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Johanna shut the door and said "I'll be in my room". Peeta nodded his head and picked Katniss up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He sat down on the bed and cradled her in his lap; she kept her head buried in his chest and had her hands tightly woven in his shirt. He just sat there and rubbed his hand up and down her back while the other smoothed down her hair. Peeta's leg was giving him a hard time he knew it was swelling and that he needed to ice but right now he needed to comfort Katniss she needed him. He tried moving slightly so that he could re position his leg without disrupting Katniss but it just caused him more pain and he ended up hissing in pain. It didn't go unnoticed by Katniss she lifter her head and looked at him.

"Peeta what's wrong?" Katniss asked

"It's nothing Katniss it's ok" usually he's a better liar than this but his eyes showed that he was in pain. Plus he had sweat building up on his forehead.

Katniss slipped off his lap and sat next to him "I know you're lying Peeta your in pain I can see it in your eyes".

Peeta sighed and said "It's just my leg, I ran up the stairs and it wasn't the smartest thing to do, it's swelling and I need to ice it".

Katniss nodded her head and said "Peeta you should have told me. I'll go get you some ice packs; you get comfortable on the bed alright". Katniss left and went to get the ice packs, while Peeta got up from the bed and took his pants off, he knew he needed to in order for the ice packs to work, he was right his upper thigh and his knee were already swelling. He sat on the bed and tried to get comfortable. When Katniss walked in she saw that he was sitting there with no pants on and immediately started blushing.

"I had to take them off my leg is already swelling" Peeta said.

Katniss shook her head and said "I got over my fear of naked men a long time ago".

She sat down on the bed and placed the ice packs on his leg; there were scars on his leg that looked like he had surgery done on it, he instantly tensed at the extra weight and gave a small hiss of pain. "I'm sorry Peeta I didn't mean to hurt you" Katniss said.

Peeta grabbed her hand and said "It's fine Katniss, it's just cold and a little tender at first because of the swelling but it'll get better. Come sit up here by me" he said pulling on her hand.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer; she sat her hand on his stomach and laid her head on his chest.

"So what happened to your door?" Peeta asked.

"Johanna kicked it in right before you got here" Katniss said hoping he wouldn't ask why she really didn't want to explain what happened when Gale died.

"Why would she do that?" Peeta asked.

Katniss sighed and said "If I tell why will you tell me what happened to your leg?"

Peeta thought about it for a minute before he said "Alright deal. But you have to go first".

Katniss sighed and said "Alright I'll go first but you have to promise not to get to upset, this all happened during the darkest part of my life, and it will never happen again".

"Ok I promise".

Katniss took a deep breath and started her story "It was the day after Johanna told me what happened, I was still in the hospital because of my shoulder injury and because they were worried about what I would do after Gale died. I managed to sneak a cutting knife off of a tray on my way to the bathroom. I locked myself in the bathroom and Johanna came knocking, I sat on the floor crying convincing myself to do it, that I could be with my dad and Gale. I don't know how long I sat there but Johanna said it was twenty minutes. I had the knife to my wrist ready to do it when Johanna kicked the door down. She instantly took the knife from me managing to cut herself in the process and pulled me into a hug, she lied to the doctors and said that I just needed to be away from everyone, she lied for me so that I wouldn't be discharged. I swore to never do it again and I've never thought about it but when my door was locked and I didn't answer Jo she kicked the door down again. I didn't mean to scare her I just didn't want to talk and I wanted to be alone".

Peeta pulled away from her so that he could look at her he had tears in his eyes "You.. you tried to kill yourself".

Katniss nodded her head and said "I had just lost my best friend the man I loved I was in a bad place, but I swear I've never thought about doing that again, and I wasn't earlier I just wanted to be alone".

"Oh Katniss" Peeta said and pulled her closer to him "I'm so sorry Katniss".

"It's fine Peeta it's in the past and Jo helped me" Katniss said squeezing his middle harder.

They sat there for a few minutes before Peeta spoke "It was three years ago I was away at school. I was driving home from this restaurant I worked at as a waiter when a drunk driver hit me from the side. Smashed my left leg, gave me a concussion and some cuts on my face and arm from the glass but nothing major. It was my leg that was the worse, it broke my femur, cracked my tibia and completely destroyed my patella in my knee, I ended up having to have knee reconstruction surgery, I had four surgeries. They thought they were going to have to amputate my leg but they managed to save it. I did almost two years of physical therapy, my leg is fine but when it comes to running up stairs or long hikes on uneven ground it does this. The driver died in the hospital so I never got to confront him or anything".

"Oh Peeta that must have been horrible" Katniss said.

Peeta shrugged and said "Your mother was my nurse; she got the call about Gale while she was in my room fixing the bandages. She stayed professional the entire time until she was done, the next day I found out about Gale from Delly and I felt so bad I should have realized that she was upset and told her to go and I felt so bad for you".

Katniss lifted her head to look at him and said "Peeta you are the sweetest person I have ever meet" then she kissed him. It was slow and sweet, when she pulled back she said "I want to be with you Peeta I really like you but I need to take things slow and just see where things go. But I'll tell you now being with me while I'm in active duty is going to be hard".

Peeta smiled and said "I don't care that you're in active duty and I'll take things as slow as you want Katniss I'm just thrilled to be with you" and with that he kissed her it was more rough but sweet and caring at the same time. They just sat there on the bed talking and laughing when Johanna came in and joined them at the foot of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Coming Home Chapter 10

It had been a month since Katniss came back to her home town. She and Johanna still went hunting almost every morning and if Sea needed it they would catch squirrel's and even one time a deer to give to her. Johanna and Clove were still dating, Johanna said it was nothing serious but Katniss had never seen Johanna so happy with someone before. Katniss and Peeta were also dating and taking things slow, Peeta practically lived in her apartment he slept there every night and had dinner with them almost every night. But this week he was spending a lot of time with his parents since they were moving at the end of the week. Prim had started an internship at the hospital their mother worked at so Katniss only got to see her once a week. The day of Gale's birthday had gone easy the dinner was amazing and they shared their favorite stories of Gale. Seeing his grave was the hardest thing she had ever done, she ended up just sitting there and talking to his grave until ten o'clock when Peeta came and took her home. She cried into his shirt half the night but Peeta didn't mind he just sat there holding her and rubbing her back until she fell asleep. They often hung out at her apartment and Clove had started joining them at first things were tense and awkward but Peeta always the one with words made everyone comfortable and they quickly started talking and joking around, Clove had officially joined them in their group, but she never talked about Cato. Johanna said that even she didn't know what happened Clove never mentioned anything about him, and no one asked.

Katniss also spent a lot of time with her mother and Hazel; the two women gave her great advice about Peeta and helped her get over the fear of something bad happening. She and Johanna still hadn't heard anything from their first sergeant Haymitch about their orders. Tonight she and Peeta were having dinner at her mother's house with the Hawthorne's; Johanna had plans with Clove so she wasn't joining them. Peeta decided to drive his old 1989 Ford truck, it smelt like Peeta like cinnamon and dill, it was becoming one Katniss' favorite scents. Prim had the night off so she was able to join them for dinner. Prim and Peeta got along great, they were the ones doing most of the talking at the dinner table. Prim chatted away about all the amazing doctors she was working with while Peeta talked about all the different people that came in the bakery. They also talked about Thanksgiving that was in a couple of weeks. The Hawthorne's would joining her family, as was Peeta since his parent would be with his brothers he would be alone which did not sit well with her mother and she insisted that he join them. Johanna would also be joining them since she was staying with Katniss but her mother also said to invite Clove if she wanted. Hazel and her mother would be doing most of the main cooking but Peeta insisted on baking the deserts. Katniss could tell he was already creating a list in his head of the all the things he was going to make.

Back at her apartment she and Peeta sat on the couch and watched The Lucky One Johanna and Clove joined them but left half way through the movie saying it was too much of a chick flick for them. Peeta distracted Katniss by kissing her neck and ear, she tried to tell him to stop but her voice kept getting caught in her throat. Eventually she gave in and turned her head so that she could feel his soft sweet lips on hers. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her so that she was lying on her back on the couch; he had one hand above her head while the other stayed on her waist. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his soft blonde hair. Somehow Peeta's hand slipped underneath her shirt and was slowly moving across her smooth toned stomach. Her own hands had stripped Peeta of his shirt and were now roaming around his toned stomach and broad shoulders. Peeta was moving her shirt higher up so he could pull it over her head when she pulled away, Peeta's hair was messy and his blue eyes were shinning full of lust and love and concern "Bedroom" she said breathing heavily. Peeta gave her a questioning look so she spoke again "Do you really want Jo or Clove to come out while were in this position?"

Peeta blushed slightly and stood up from the couch pulling her with him, "No I don't want that, they would tease us for weeks".

Katniss laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips "Come on sexy buns grab your shirt so we can finish this in the bedroom" Peeta smiled and picked up his shirt getting ready to put it back on "I never said anything about putting it back on, now come on sexy buns" Katniss laughed and ran towards her bedroom, Peeta laughing and following after her. He shut the door and locked it (She had to buy a new door since Johanna completely broke the other one) he grabbed her by the waist and fell down on the bed causing her to shriek and fall on top of him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and slowly bent her head down to his, his hands had pulled her shirt up and he quickly pulled it over her head. Peeta rolled so that he was hovering above her, he was exploring her stomach and chest when he felt the roughness of scars on her stomach.

He pulled away and asked "What is this?"

Katniss sat up on her elbows and looked down at her stomach to see the scar "Shrapnel from when our Humvee was hit by a road side bomb, got shot in the leg when I was returning fire. There are more scars on my back and on my legs from the shrapnel".

Peeta kissed the scars on her stomach and said "You're absolutely beautiful Katniss, scars or no scars".

Katniss grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers 'You are by far the sweetest man I have ever meet Peeta Mellark" she pulled his head down to kiss him, it was a passionate caring kiss but quickly turned to one full of lust. Katniss finally managed to un do his pants and scooted them off his legs so he was only in his boxers. Peeta did the same to her so she was lying underneath him in her bra and underwear. Skillfully Peeta reached behind her and unclasped her bra; gently he slid it off her shoulders and threw it on the ground. He kissed each breast while murmuring how beautiful she was; Katniss felt like she was on fire and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

Katniss slowly slid her hand toward his boxers and slid them off so that he was completely naked, Peeta lifted his head and looked at her and asked "Katniss are you sure, because we can stop?"

Katniss smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes "I want this Peeta" she kissed him on the lips and he quickly returned it.

That night Katniss fell asleep with her head on Peeta's chest listening to his soothing heartbeat. Peeta had made her feel things she thought she would never fell again after Gale had died.

The next morning Katniss woke up before Peeta so she decided to get up and make some coffee, she slide some sweat pants and a t-shirt on and headed towards the kitchen. She had just sat down at the table when Johanna came out yawning.

"Hey brainless, how was your night?" Johanna said winking.

Katniss blushed and said "You heard didn't you?"

Johanna laughed and said "I think the whole town heard you two brainless".

Katniss blushed and said "Sorry we'll try and be quieter next time. So is Clove still here or did she leave?"

Johanna grabbed her computer from the coffee table and sat down at the table "No she's still here. Figured I'd let her sleep since you two kept us up".

"You're never going to let this go are you Jo?" Katniss asked.

"What do you think brainless?" Johanna said laughing.

Katniss sighed and drank her coffee "So what do you want to do for breakfast? We could go to the dinner since Greasy Sae doesn't do breakfast?"

"Ya that sounds fine. I got an email from Haymitch its titled new orders" Johanna said looking at her. Katniss had completely forgotten about the email she figured Haymitch would send it last minute. Katniss got up and went to stand behind Johanna so she could read the email. The email told them that they were to report to Fort Benning in Georgia in November instead of December like they originally had planned, they were leaving the week after Thanksgiving. They would be spending three weeks in Georgia with their unit training and getting prepared and then they would be going overseas to Afghanistan. The email didn't say how long they would be overseas which usually meant that Haymitch didn't know and wouldn't know until they were over there for a while. Katniss new something like this could happen but why were they being told to leave a month early it didn't make any sense to her. Johanna turned around and faced her "How do we tell them that we have to leave early?"

Katniss stood up and looked towards her bedroom "I don't know Jo, things just got serious with Peeta and now I have to tell him that I'm leaving a month early for another tour in Afghanistan were there still fighting. I knew it was an option but I didn't want to think about it".

"I know what you mean I know I said nothing serious was going on with Clove and I but I really like her, this isn't just a stupid fling I really like her and I think she really likes me".

Katniss closed her eyes and said "Let's just get through breakfast together and then we can tell them on our own. I'll have to tell my mother and Prim tonight. We're gonna have to make these last couple of weeks the best, spend it with the people who mean the most to us because who knows how long we'll be over there".

Johanna nodded her head and said "Well at least we have each other's backs, huh brainless".

Katniss smiled and placed her hand on Johanna's shoulder and said "You know it Jo". Johanna stood up and hugged her, the two friends stood there thinking about how they were going to tell Peeta and Clove and praying that things would be easy this time around and nothing would happen over there.

They didn't break apart until Peeta and Clove cleared their throats from the hallway. "Is there something you need to tell me Katniss?" Peeta asked with a smirk.

Katniss rolled her eyes and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and whispering in his ear "After last night there is absolutely nothing I need to tell you" she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away to look at Johanna and Clove. Johanna had her arm around her waist and was whispering things in her ear. "So what do you guys say we all go to the diner for breakfast?" she asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and an hour later they were all ready to go. Peeta and Clove could easily tell that Katniss and Johanna were distracted by something but decided not to ask they figured they would tell them on their own time. After breakfast Johanna and Clove went to Clove's apartment while Katniss and Peeta went to his.

"Alright Katniss what is it? I know you have something on your mind, just tell me Kat" Peeta said.

Katniss looked at her hands in her lap and took a deep breath before she spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Home Chapter 11

"Alright Katniss what is it? I know you have something on your mind, just tell me Kat" Peeta said.

Katniss looked at her hands in her lap and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Johanna and I got our new orders from our first sergeant this morning. Instead of leaving in December were leaving the week after Thanksgiving. We're going back to Georgia for three weeks and then we are going overseas to Afghanistan we have no idea how long we'll be there".

Peeta was looking at his lap not saying anything after a couple of minutes Katniss couldn't take hi silence anymore so she stood up and said "Say something Peeta".

Peeta looked up at her and said "That's only six weeks. You aren't going to be here for Christmas" his voice was full of sadness.

Katniss stood in front of him and put her hands on his face "I know it's a shock and it sucks, but we can still make these five weeks the best. And we can still talk while I'm gone, everything will turn out fine Peeta".

Peeta sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her stomach, she put her hands in his hair and closed her eyes. They stood there like that for a couple of minutes before Peeta pulled away and pulled her into his lap. "I'm scared for you Katniss, you have to go overseas again where I know there still fighting. What if something happens to you?"

Katniss briefly kissed him and said "I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to return home to you Peeta".

Peeta kissed her and said "Katniss I love you". It was like the air had been sucked out of her lungs, she didn't know what to do or say. Peeta made her feel like a women again he made her feel things she never felt with Gale, even though it was a big step even for her she knew that she loved him to.

"I love you to Peeta" she whispered. Peeta smile the biggest smile she had ever seen and kissed her with so much love and passion that all she could do was kiss him back with just as much passion and love. She truly loved Peeta, he was kind and gentle, and calm something she needed in her life, his arms protected her against the nightmares, and most of all he accepted her for the scared and damaged girl she was.

When air became necessary and they pulled away Peeta rested his head against hers and whispered "I can't lose you Katniss".

Katniss kissed him again and said "I can't lose you either Peeta". The two just sat there holding onto each other for a while when Katniss spoke again "I have to go tell my mother and Prim, do you want to go with me?"

"I can't I've got to get to the bakery soon I told my parents I'd help them pack some things and I've got to start baking fresh cheese buns. Would you like me to bring some home for you?"

"You know I can never turn down your cheese buns Peeta" Katniss said smiling.

Peeta laughed and said "I should get going Kat don't want my mother calling".

Katniss stood up from his lap and said "Yeah we wouldn't want that. Maybe I'll drop by the bakery on my way home".

Peeta stood up and pulled her in for a hug "I would love that". He gave her a kiss and headed towards the door, the two walked towards her truck hand in hand. When they got to her truck Katniss leaned against the door and Peeta place his hands on her waist. "I love you Katniss, and I know we can make this work, I promise to make this the best six weeks of your life".

Katniss smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes "I love you to Peeta and I'm going to hold you to that promise".

Peeta laughed and kissed her "I'll see you later at the bakery; I'll make sure to save you a cheese bun".

Katniss kissed him again and said "I look forward to it sexy buns" Peeta laughed and opened her truck door for her when she got in he closed and waved to her before he turned around and headed towards the bakery. Katniss pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her mother's house. She knew it would be hard for them but they understood that this was her job and she had to go.

Katniss walked in the house and called out "Hey mom".

Her mom came out of the hallway and said "Katniss honey what are you doing here?"

Katniss hugged her mom and said "I need to talk to you, is Prim home?"

Her mom led her to the living room and sat down on the couch "She's at the hospital. What is it Katniss?"

"Johanna and I got our orders today. We have to leave the week after thanksgiving, were going back to Georgia for three weeks and then were going back overseas to Afghanistan, we have no idea how long we'll be there".

Her mother pulled her into a hug and said "Oh Katniss I really hoped that you wouldn't have to go overseas again".

"I know mom but it's my job and my unit is one of the best they obviously need us for something, I just don't know what yet".

"I know sweetie but it just worries me that an officer will show up on my door like they did Hazel's" her mother had tears in her eyes so Katniss pulled her into another hug.

"I know your scared mom, Peeta is to, and so am I but this is my job I have to do this, I knew the risks when I signed the papers". Katniss said patting her mom on the back.

When her mom pulled away she wiped her eyes and said "I guess we'll just have to make this Thanksgiving the best we've ever had".

Katniss smiled and said "Yes we will and I'm sure it will be since Johanna and Clove will be there. And I know Peeta is already planning on making a ton of deserts, but he won't tell me what".

"That's good. How is everything going with you and Peeta?" Her mother asked.

Katniss smiled and said "Good it was a little hard this morning when I told him but everything is great. I really care about him mom; he makes me feel things I thought I would never feel again after Gale died".

Her mother smiled and held her hand "Do you love him Katniss?"

Katniss blushed and said "Yes I do mom, I never thought I would be able to love someone like I did Gale but I do, I love Peeta".

"I'm happy for you Katniss I really am, and Peeta's a good man, I know he'll make you happy".

Katniss smiled and said "He does make me happy. I promised him I would stop by the bakery so I should get going. Will you tell Prim the news for me?"

"Of course I will Katniss" her mother walked her to the front door and hugged her again "I'll see you at dinner this Sunday and make sure to bring Johanna Posy really loves playing with her".

Katniss laughed and said "Ok I'll make sure she comes. See you Sunday mom" and with that she got in her truck and headed towards the bakery. She would rather have her mother tell Prim the news because she knew she would start crying if she had to tell her baby sister that she had to go overseas again. She parked in front of the bakery and went inside; the teenage girl named Rose was working the front counter.

Rose smiled and said "He's in the back".

"Thanks Rose" Katniss said and headed towards the back. Peeta was standing with his back to her working on what looked like a wedding cake. Katniss smiled and silently walked towards him using her hunter feet. She waited until he sat the icing tube in his hand down and then wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump a little bit. He turned around and smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her in for a kiss.

"Hey. How your mom and Prim take the news?" Peeta asked.

Katniss sighed and said "Mom took it pretty well she cried a little bit, said that she's terrified an officer will show up on her door like Hazel when Gale died. Prim wasn't there so she doesn't know yet. I was glad for that I knew telling Prim would be the hardest".

Peeta kissed her hair and said "I can't blame your mom for being scared. I know Prim will be upset but she's an adult now and will take it fine".

"I know Peeta I just she's still my baby sister and I hate to see her upset" Katniss said sitting down on a stool.

"I know Kat. Here I think I've got something that will help cheer you up a little bit" Peeta said and grabbing something off the counter and hiding it behind his back. "Now close your eyes so you can get your surprise".

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes "You know I hate surprises Peeta".

Peeta smiled and said "Come on Kat I know you'll love this one, just do it for me please" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Katniss huffed and said "That's cheating, but fine I'll close my eyes but if I don't like it I get full capability to kick your ass".

Peeta laughed and said "Ok if you don't like it you can kick my ass".

Katniss closed her eyes and trained her ears to listen more intently she could hear Peeta walking towards her since he sounded like an elephant she could tell he was getting closer to her. Peeta was standing right in front of her when she smelt the delicious smell of his cheese buns. She snapped her eyes open and saw Peeta standing there with a cheesy smile on his face and holding a cheese bun in his hand. Katniss grabbed it and took a bit tasting the amazing bread and cheese. Katniss sighed and looked up at him "Thank you Peeta that diffidently made me feel better but I know something else that will make me feel better" Katniss said with a seductive grin.

Peeta smiled and stepped closer to her, she sat the cheese bun on the counter and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her, he sat his hands on her waist and bent his head down to hers. It started out as a slow passionate kiss but quickly developed into a deeper and rougher kiss. Katniss had just slid her hands underneath his shirt and Peeta had started kissing the senseitve spot on her neck when Rose walked into the room.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" Rose said blushing and looking at her shoes.

Katniss pulled away from Peeta blushing like a tomato and fixed her hair and shirt while Peeta pulled his shirt down and asked "It's alright Rose, what is it you needed?"

Rose refused to look up and said "It's getting busy out there and were almost out of cookies".

Peeta sighed and said "Alright I'll be out there in a minute and the cookies are almost done". Rose nodded her head and quickly left the room, Peeta laughed and turned towards Katniss who was finishing her cheese bun. "I've got to get back to work. Did I make you feel any better?"

Katniss swallowed her last bit and stood up from the stool "Yes you did a very good job of making me feel better. So are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"My dad asked me to have dinner with him and my mom tonight so I can't, but I can come over afterwards, but it might be kind of late I've got to get stuff ready for tomorrow".

"Ok that's fine, just use your key and come in, just try not to wake up Johanna this time alright?" Katniss said kissing him.

"That wasn't my fault she left her shoes in the middle of the floor and I tripped" Peeta said giving her a look of fake hurt.

Katniss laughed and said "Either way you woke her up and dealing with a tired and angry Johanna is not fun for me. So try to be quite".

Peeta laughed and said "Alright I'll be quite this time. I should go out there and help Rose" he kissed her and said "I'll see you later tonight".

"Ok Peeta" she turned and headed towards the front she waved bye to Rose who hesitantly waved back and was still blushing. Johanna and Clove were at the apartment watching a movie so Katniss joined them in the recliner and said "So what's for dinner?"

"Ordered a pizza, sexy buns joining us?" Johanna asked.

"No he's having dinner with his parents so he'll come over later tonight" .

"Oh alright just make sure he doesn't wake me up again" Johanna said.

"Don't worry I warned him" Katniss said laughing.

The three girls ate their pizza and drank some beers and watched some T.V. before they all called it a night at eleven. An hour later there was a loud knock on the front door, Katniss got out of bed thinking it was Peeta maybe he lost his spare key. But the knocking was persistent and didn't stop Johanna came out the same time Katniss did and said "Who the hell is pounding on our door?"

"I don't know Jo but I don't think it's Peeta he has a key and he would have called if he lost it" Katniss said heading towards the door. When she opened it all she saw was a blur of blonde hair before she was tackled into a hug. "Prim what are you doing here?" Katniss said wrapping her arms around her sister.

Katniss looked at Johanna with a questioning look but Johanna just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want you to go back Katniss, what if something happens to you over there?" Prim mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

Instantly tears sprung to her eyes Johann gave her a sad smile and headed towards her bedroom. Katniss shut and locked the door and guided Prim towards her bedroom. Once on the bed Katniss spoke "Prim I know you're scared but I have to go back it's my job. I'm scared to and I don't want to leave you or mother or Peeta but I have to go back".

"You're scared to Katniss?" Prim asked.

"Of course I am little duck. Everyone gets scared going back overseas I know Johanna is to" Katniss said rubbing her back.

"But you and Johanna are so strong Katniss?"

Katniss sighed and said "Prim Johanna and I get scared all the time being over there is scary, but we know that we have a job to do so we swallow our fear try our best to watch the others back and make it home safely. It's late Prim why don't you just stay here and we can talk more in the morning".

Prim nodded her head and said "Ok I don't want to be away from you either".

The two sisters got comfortable on the bed and instantly feel asleep. Peeta came in an hour later but when he saw the two sisters asleep he kissed Katniss head and went to his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Home Chapter 12

It had been a week since Katniss received her new orders. Peeta's parents had moved to where his older brothers lived so Peeta and Katniss were spending a lot of time getting the apartment above the bakery ready. They were putting new paint on the walls and updating the kitchen he would be ready to move in by next week. Katniss and Johanna were helping him a lot while he still worked downstairs at the bakery. Johanna and Katniss had also started training again; they would go on runs and do different kinds of workouts so that Haymitch didn't completely kill them in training when they got back to Georgia. Peeta had one certain room that neither Katniss nor Johanna were allowed in, he kept it locked so that they couldn't open it but what he didn't know was that both girls were trained in picking any kind of lock. But Katniss had convinced Johanna not to pick it, if he wanted them to see it he would show them, took a lot of convincing but finally Johanna agreed.

That night Johanna had plans with Clove and Katniss didn't feel like being home alone since Peeta was going to be working late at the bakery so Katniss decided to help him and then just stay with him at the bakery since he already had a bed there. This meant sitting on the stool and watching him bake, Katniss and baking never turned out well, she could barely cook and baking wasn't any different. Katniss walked back with Johanna to the apartment so that she could pack some clothes for the night. After eating a sandwich and saying good bye to Johanna Katniss headed for the bakery, she went through the back door instead of the front since they were really busy, she decided to let herself upstairs, she put her bag in the bedroom and went back downstairs. Peeta and his other assistant Paul were baking in the back, while Rose and Mary were working the front.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta said looking up at her and smiling.

"Hey Peeta, Hi Paul" Katniss kissed Peeta's cheek and then sat down on her normal stool.

"What no kiss for me?" Paul said pouting at her.

Katniss laughed and said "Well if you're going to pout like a toddler than I guess I can give you a kiss to" she stood up and kissed his cheek.

Paul had a goofy smile on his face and said "Hey boss I got a kiss from your girlfriend, jealous?"

Peeta laughed and said "Maybe if you weren't sixteen I would be jealous Paul".

Paul huffed and said "Just wait two more years and she'll be dating me".

Katniss laughed and said "You two know I'm right here right".

Paul turned to her and said "Tell him Katniss you're only dating him because you can't have me yet".

Katniss laughed and said "You're totally right Paul" Paul turned to Peeta and gave him a triumphant smile, Peeta looked at her and Katniss winked at him and mouthed 'Only you sexy buns' Peeta smiled and turned back to the bread he was making. Katniss got comfortable on her stool and pulled out her phone looking at her emails. She got a new one from Haymitch saying that she and Johanna better be in decent shape and that she was going to be spending a lot of time training with her snipper. Katniss furrowed her brows thinking about what that meant, obviously they were going to be working in the field while in Afghanistan but she didn't know what it was exactly that they would be doing.

Peeta must have seen her looking at her glaring at her phone because he came over and kissed her head "What's wrong?"

Katniss looked up and said "Nothing I'm just trying to figure out the hidden message in this email Haymitch sent me. He told me I had better be in decent shape and that I would be training a lot with my snipper".

"What does that mean?" Peeta asked playing with her ponytail.

"I know it means that we'll be out in the field again but I don't know what we'll be doing, and that's what's bugging me" Katniss said glaring at her phone.

Peeta put his finger underneath her chin forcing her to look at him "Glaring at your phone isn't going to help" he gave her a brief kiss and then said "Now I have to help Rose and Mary close up and then you can help me make some French bread for tomorrow".

"Peeta you do realize that I can't bake right?" Katniss asked sitting her phone on the counter and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sure I can teach you how to bake" Peeta said kissing her nose.

Katniss laughed and said "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you when I completely ruin it".

Peeta gave her a brief kiss and said "You won't ruin it" he kissed her again and then headed towards the front to help close up.

Fifteen minutes later Katniss was playing a game on her phone when Peeta snatched it out of her hands. "Hey I was playing that" Katniss said even though she was laughing.

"Well now you're done. Come on the bakery is closed so I can teach you how to bake" he sat her phone on the counter and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the counter. He grabbed an extra apron and put it on her tying it behind her back. "Now you look like a baker. The sexiest baker I've ever seen".

Katniss blushed and lightly hit him on the arm "Come on sexy buns teach me how to bake".

Peeta laughed and said "Alright let's start with kneading the dough," he stood behind her and put his hands on her and together they knead the dough, he was still talking but Katniss wasn't paying attention she was thinking about the warmth he radiated and how he his soft warm breath was hitting her ear and cheek. She turned her head slightly and noticed that he some flour on his cheek; he noticed her staring and said "What?"

She smiled and said "You have flour on your cheek, here I'll get it" she pulled her hands from his without realizing that her hands were covered in dough and flour, she went to wipe it away but only covered his entire cheek in flour, this caused her to start laughing.

Peeta narrowed his eyes and said "You totally did that on purpose. I'm going to get you back for that".

Katniss immediately stopped laughing and stepped back "No it was an accident I forgot I had flour on my hands" Peeta just smiled mischievously and grabbed a handful of flour. He stepped towards her causing her to step back but she stepped into the counter, she was stuck.

When Peeta saw that she was trapped his smile grew and he said "No were to run" and with that he stepped closer and threw the flour in her face. Her entire face was covered in flour she blinked a couple of times to clear her eyes when she looked Peeta was holding his stomach and laughing.

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed another handful of flour "That was absolutely hilarious Peeta, but I think I know something even funnier".

He looked up at her still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes and said "What's that?"

Katniss stepped forward and said "This" and threw the flour in his face.

Once the flour was out of his eyes he said "You are so paying for that Everdeen".

Katniss laughed and said "Bring it Mellark" and with that he stepped towards her with his arms out but she quickly dropped to the floor and rolled to side and standing up "You'll have to do better than that in order to catch a trained soldier baker boy".

Peeta just narrowed his eyes and charged at her, Katniss turned and ran but there wasn't much room to run. She could either run upstairs or outside, she hesitated thinking about which choice which gave Peeta just enough time get a hold on her waist Katniss jumped and quickly realized his hold was weak so she stepped to the side causing him to fall but he managed to grab her hand and pull her down with him. She landed on top of him they were both laughing, once Peeta stopped laughing he said "I caught you soldier girl".

Katniss smiled and said "Only because I wanted you to baker boy".

Peeta laughed and reached his head to kiss her, Katniss returned the kiss. When they pulled away they both were breathing heavily and their eyes both reflected lust. But before Katniss could kiss him again Peeta spoke "How about you go upstairs and take a shower while I clean up down here?"

Katniss thought about it and realized that having sex down in the bakery was probably a health code violation. "Alright I can start dinner if you want to".

Peeta smiled and said "That sounds great" Katniss stood up and pulled him up she gave him a brief kiss before she headed up stairs. Once she got all of the flour off of her face and out of her hair she went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner, they were just having stew and some bread. She had just put the stew on the stove when Peeta came up, he had taken his apron off and managed to wipe some of the flour off his face but he still had some in his hair. "I'm just gonna take a shower real quick".

Katniss nodded her head and said "Dinner should be done by the time you're out".

Fifteen minutes later Katniss was just setting the stew and bread on the table when Peeta came out wearing old sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Smells great Katniss" he kissed her head and sat down. After dinner they watched a movie and then went to bed, Katniss quickly fell asleep to the sound of Peeta's steady heartbeat.

When Katniss woke up she was alone in the bed, the clock said it was two in the morning, the bathroom light wasn't on so where was he. She got up from the bed and went into the hallway; she was heading towards the front room when she noticed that the bedroom that Peeta always kept locked was open a crack and the light was on. Katniss quietly walked to door and opened it a little bit. Peeta was sitting on a stool with his back to her he wasn't wearing a shirt; he was facing an art canvas and painting things on it. When Katniss looked around the rest of the room she noticed all the art on the floor and wall and on the tables. They were beautiful there were pictures of the ocean, the sunset, the woods, the town, Peeta's little nephew and nieces, Delly and her daughter. But one caught her eye it was a picture of a girl in a military uniform she had a fierce look in her eyes and her long dark hair was blowing behind her. She opened the door and stepped towards the painting, the girl was beautiful but when she got closer she realized the girl was her.

Peeta must have heard her walk in because he spoke from behind her "Do you like it?"

Katniss had completely forgotten he was in the room she jumped and turned towards him, he was standing behind her with a soft smile on his face. "Is that me?"

Peeta nodded his head, Katniss turned back to the painting "How is it that me, I'm not that beautiful".

Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and put his chin on her shoulder "That's you; you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Katniss. Don't ever doubt that Katniss, you're a beautiful strong women".

Katniss turned around in his arms and kissed him when she pulled away she said "Thank you Peeta this painting is beautiful and amazing. How come you never told me you painted?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know it's something I've always kept hidden, I used to do it as a kid but my mother got mad and told me to quit so I had to hide it, and I just kept it hidden".

"You're an amazing artist Peeta you shouldn't hide this" Katniss said.

"You really mean that Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Of course I do Peeta"

"Thank you Katniss" Peeta said kissing her.

When they pulled away Katniss asked "So what are you working on?"

"Here I'll show you" The painting was of the car accident he was in, the two trucks sat smashed together, you could see the glass on the ground and the man who hit him leaning on the steering wheel, you could see Peeta laying with his head on the back of the seat unconscious. The painting was so detailed that it brought tears to her eyes. "I had a nightmare about the accident; it helps me to paint them".

Katniss didn't know what to say so she wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in hair, he was silently shaking and she could feel his tears on her neck. After a couple of minutes she pulled back, she grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom. She turned the light off and closed the door of his studio. Once they were in the bedroom she shut the door and told him to lie down on the bed, once he was laying down she got in the bed with him and pulled him towards her, he laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She rubbed his back and ran her hand through his hair. She figured that since he was always comforting her when she had nightmares the least she could do was comfort him when he had one. Eventually his breathing became more shallow, he had fallen asleep, but Katniss continued rubbing his back and running her hand through his hair until she to fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming Home Chapter 13

It had been a week since Katniss comforted Peeta after his nightmare. He would often show her the new things that he was painting; he was currently working on one that was of her and Johanna. It was when the three of them were watching a movie and Johanna was about to say something embarrassing about Katniss so she tackled her, which resulted in the two girls wrestling on the couch. It was a great painting so far and it immediately made Katniss start laughing when she saw it.

She and Johanna were currently sitting on the couch chugging water after an intense workout they just did. When there was a knock on the door.

Johanna looked at her and said "Your younger you answer it brainless".

Katniss scowled at her and said "Only by a year".

"Either way you're younger so you answer it besides I don't think I can move my legs yet" Johanna said leaning back into the couch.

Katniss rolled her eyes and painfully got off the couch and headed towards the door before she could even open it all the way or see who it was she was tackled into a huge that lifted her off her feet. Before she could try and fight her way out of the hold the person spoke "Katniss I've missed you so much" she knew that voice it was Finnick Odair.

Katniss laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back "Finnick what are you doing here?"

Finnick sat her down and said "I'll answer that after I say hi to Jo" and with that he ran at the couch and jumped on a sleeping Johanna.

"What the hell" Johanna said and looked into the shiny green eyes of Finnick Odair. She punched him in the arm and said "What the hell are you doing here Odair?" Finnick laughed and made himself comfortable in Johanna's lap.

"I'm here to see you of course JoJo" Finnick said giving her his best seductive smile.

Johanna glared at him and said "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Finnick put his finger on his chin and put on his fake thinking face "Umm you told me that if I called you JoJo again you would kick my ass".

Johanna smirked and said "You better run Odair".

Finnick quickly got off the couch and ran towards Katniss who was standing by the door with her arms crossed and smiling at her two friends. Finnick ran and hid behind her using her as a shield, he had a grip on her arms so that she couldn't move.

"Let go of brainless and face me like a man Odair" Johanna said.

Finnick put rested his chin on Katniss' heads and said "Now why would I do that Jo?"

"So I can beat the shit out of you pretty boy" Johanna said clenching her fists.

Kantiss huffed and said "Will you two quit it? Finnick apologize to Jo and promise to never call her that nickname again?"

Finnick pouted and said "But do I have to".

Katniss crossed her arms and said "Yes now do it. And Johanna you have to promise you won't beat up Finnick".

Johanna crossed her arms and said "Now why would I do that brainless".

Katniss narrowed her eyes and said "If you don't I'll tell Peeta to quit making you sticky buns"

Johanna's eyes widened and said "You wouldn't".

Katniss smirked and said "Are you willing to risk it Jo?"

Johanna thought about it for a minute before she huffed and threw her arms up in frustration "Fine. I promise not to beat the crap out of you pretty boy".

Finnick smiled and said "I'm sorry for calling you by that horrible nickname and I promise to never do it again".

"Now shake hands" Katniss said.

Johanna and Finnick eyed one another for a minute and then stepped towards each other and shook hands. Finnick smiled and pulled Johanna into a hug, without hesitation Johanna laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back. Katniss laughed and finally shut the front door, "So what are you doing here Finnick?" she asked.

Johann and Finnick pulled away from each other, Finnick picked Katniss up around her waist and sat down on the couch with her in his lap "I came here to see you of course" he said seductively.

Katniss rolled her eyes and moved out of his lap sitting on the couch and putting her feet in his lap while Johanna sat in the recliner. Finnick laughed and said "I'm here because Haymitch wanted his three best soldiers to get in shape together and for me to keep Johanna out of trouble. All though I'm not sure how smart that was".

Johanna snorted and said "That's the stupidest thing he could do, me and Finnick together is a disaster waiting to happen".

"Very true but it's always amusing for me" Katniss said laughing.

"We are pretty funny together aren't we" Finnick said.

"Yes you are. So how is Annie?" Katniss asked.

"She's great, she's got training in Colorado for a couple of months so instead of me sitting at home all alone I decided I'd come here. She's gonna come to Georgia though for a week before we ship to over sea". Annie is Finnick's wife, they got married a year ago, Annie is a competitive swimmer and is training for the Olympics she won a bronze medal in Beijing.

"That's great, it would be awesome to go see her swim in London" Johanna said.

"Yeah it would but neither of us are going to get our hopes up ya know" Finnick said sadly.

"Don't think like that Fin" Katniss said trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Finnick sighed and said "Ya I know. So who's this Peter you mentioned earlier?" Finnick asked wiggling his eye brows at her.

Katniss blushed and said "His name is Peeta, he owns the bakery here in town, I went to school with him and Johanna here has a major obsession with his homemade sticky buns".

Johanna sat up and said "You're forgetting an important detail brainless".

Finnick looked at her and said "Oh and what is this important detail Katniss?"

Katniss mumbled something unintelligible "What is that, I couldn't hear you?" Finnick asked.

Katniss sighed and said "He's my boyfriend".

Finnick had a huge smile on his face and pulled Katniss up on the couch so that he could hug her. "Oh my little Kitty Kat has a boyfriend, she's growing up. I think I'm going to cry" Finnick said teasingly.

Katniss punched him and said "Shut up Fin and I told you to stop calling me that".

Finnick feigned a hurt expression and said "Now Katniss what did I tell you about hitting me".

Katniss' eyes widened and she tried to run from the couch but Finnick grabbed her waist and pulled her back down into the couch he sat on her legs and forced both of her arms down so that he was straddling her legs and had her arms pinned, he smiled triumphantly and wiggled his fingers at her side.

"Don't you dare Finnick" Katniss said.

Finnick just smiled and started tickling her sides causing Katniss to shriek and try to wiggle her way out of the hold, but Finnick wasn't letting up he continued tickling her. Johanna was sitting in her chair laughing; it was funny to watch Katniss and Finnick fight with each other. There was a knock on the door but neither Katniss nor Finnick heard it so Johanna got up to answer it.

"Hey Jo is Katniss home?" Peeta asked.

Right when Johanna was going to answer Katniss squealed, laughing Johanna said "Ya she's here come on in".

Peeta followed her in the door way with a questioning look. When he walked in he saw Finnick still straddling Katniss on the couch he had her arms pinned to her side, he didn't know what to think who was this guy and what was he doing straddling his girlfriend. When he looked at Johanna she just stood there with her arms crossed laughing at the two.

"Do you give up yet Kitty Kat?" Finnick asked teasingly.

Katniss squirmed trying to get out of his hold but he was stronger than her, finally she huffed and said "Fine I give up Fin".

Finnick smiled triumphantly and said "Now was that so hard".

"It was excoriating" Katniss said.

Finnick got off her and stood up helping her to her feet, "It's good for you", he kissed her cheek causing Peeta to cough loudly trying to get their attention.

Katniss turned to him and smiled "Hey Peeta" she let go of Finnick's hand and walked towards him kissing his cheek "I thought you had to work late".

"I finished early so I could come hang out with you. Who's this?" Peeta asked nodding his head towards Finnick.

Finnick stepped forward and put his hand out for Peeta to shake "Finnick Odair. I'm in the same unit as Jo and Katniss. I'm here on special orders to get these two lazy bums in tip top shape".

Peeta looked at him for a bit and then finally shook his hand and said "Peeta Mellark, Katniss' boyfriend" to prove his point he protectively wrapped his arm around Katniss waist. Causing Katniss to scowl, she could feel how tense his muscles were, he was jealous of Finnick. Johanna could see it to because she immediately started laughing but tried to cover it up behind her hand.

Finnick just smiled and said "There's no need to be jealous, I see Katniss as a little sister. Besides I'm happily married" Finnick put his hand in the air and showed Peeta his wedding ring.

Peeta relaxed a little bit but said "I wasn't jealous I was just trying to figure you out".

Finnick laughed and patted Peeta on the shoulder "Whatever you say".

Katniss smiled and said "We could all tell you were jealous Peeta. Finnick here is happily married, he's harmless, he'll flirt with everyone but it's just in a teasing fun way kind of like Johanna, that's why I always have to bail these two out of jail".

Simultaneously Finnick and Johanna yelled "It's her fault", "It's his fault".

Katniss and Peeta laughed while Johanna and Finnick glared at each other. Peeta and Katniss sat on the couch with Johanna while Finnick sat in the recliner. "So where is your wife at?" Peeta asked.

Finnick smiled and said "Annie's in Colorado training, she's an Olympic swimmer".

"Wow that's pretty cool" Peeta said.

"It is. It's hard for us to see each other at times, but we've been together since high school so we always make it work" Finnick said with a dreamy smile on his face that he always gets when he's talking about Annie.

Since Johanna ratted Katniss out about having a boyfriend she decided it was time for pay back.

"Hey Fin guess what?" Katniss asked.

"What?"

"Our little Johanna here is involved in a serious relationship" Katniss said.

Finnick looked at Johanna and said "You've been holding out on me JoJo, I'm so proud of you, what's her name".

Johanna gave him a death glare and said "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Finnick raised his hands in the air and said "Sorry, so what's her name give me the details".

Johanna rolled her eyes and said "Her name is Clove, we meet at the bar the first week we got here and we hit it off really well, thing's aren't as serious as brainless over here thinks but it's an actual relationship, not just a fling I think it might actually work".

Finnick smile and said "I'm proud of you Jo. So who's hungry? I'm absolutely starving".

Katniss smiled and said "Come on let's go downstairs and get some dinner".

While at Greasy Sae's Finnick and Peeta got along really well, Finnick told Peeta embarrassing stories about both Johanna and Katniss causing both girls to threaten to beat him up. The two males quickly became friends, Peeta was just happy that there was another guy around. Even with Johanna and Clove being gay it was still kind of hard to be around three females all the time. Finnick was going to stay in Peeta's old apartment until they left in three weeks, and he agreed to join them at Katniss' mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. They were going to take him over there for Sunday dinner the next day so everyone could meet him.


	14. Chapter 14

Coming Home Chapter 14

When Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick had dinner at her mother's house it was the best and most entertaining dinner she had ever gone to. Katniss hadn't seen Prim or her mother the entire week because they both were working so much at the hospital, so neither of them was able to meet Finnick before the dinner. Both Finnick and Johanna were now addicted to Peeta's sticky buns, but they burned them off by doing the horribly intense workouts they did every morning to get back in shape. That Sunday evening all four of them drove in Katniss' truck to her mom's; Peeta made a pie for desert that he had to personally guard from Finnick and Johanna. When they got to the house and her mother turned around to see the new person Katniss had brought, her mother's jaw dropped open and her eye's widened at the sight of Finnick. Johanna started laughing so hard that she actually fell on the floor laughing with Peeta not far behind her while Katniss was extremely embarrassed for both herself and her mother. But Finnick just smiled and shook her hand and said "It's nice to meet you Ms. Everdeen. You have a wonderful daughter".

Her mother tried to speak but she looked like a fish out of water, eventually she just nodded her head and quickly turned to go into the kitchen blushing beat red. Katniss sighed and apologized for her mother, Prim was supposed to be home any minute; she hoped that Prim would have better manners than her mother, but boy was she wrong.

Prim walked through the door ten minutes later wearing her scrubs from the hospital, instead of immediately changing she sat down on in one of the open chairs and said Hi to everyone, Finnick was in the restroom when she showed up.

"So Katniss where's this friend of yours?" Prim asked.

Katniss was about to answer when she notice Finn walk up behind her. "I'm right" Finnick said. Prim turned around in her seat to look at him, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, Peeta and Johanna started laughing again while Katniss rolled her eyes. Finnick stuck his hand out and said "Finnick Odair it's nice to finally meet you Primrose Everdeen, Katniss talks non-stop about you".

Prim stared at his hand and then finally shuck it suttering "P….P…Prim, uhh Hi" she squeaked.

Finnick gave her his most charming smile and bent down to kiss the back of her hand and said "Your sister never said you were this beautiful though" Prim gave a high pitch giggle and just stared at him with big doe eyes. Finnick let go of her hand and sat down on the love seat with Johanna throwing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek, causing Prim to give a death glare to Johanna. Johanna winked at her and just went along with it.

Katniss laughed and said "Prim don't you have a boyfriend?"

Prim was still staring at Finnick and said "Huh?"

Katniss sighed and said "Prim do I need to call Rory and invite him over for dinner?"

That seemed to get her out of her trance because Prim quickly looked at Katniss and said "No.. You don't need to do that".

Finnick smiled and said "Now Katniss you never said your beautiful sister had a boyfriend. How long have you been dating?" he asked Prim.

Prim blushed and said "Uhh three years now since we were sixteen".

Finnick smiled and said "That's when my wife and I started dating, been together eight years now".

Prim's smile immediately turned into a deep frown "You're married?" she asked in an angry tone.

Finnick laughed and said "Yes I am, we got married a little over a year ago".

Prim scowled and stood up from her chair "I'm going to go change", she hurriedly left the room, they didn't see her again until her mother announced it was time for dinner. Prim cheared up a little bit but she still seemed upset, randomly Katniss and Peeta would bring up Rory just to see her hesitate and blush more. Katniss promised herself that she would tell the Hawthorne's what happened when they had Thanksgiving dinner in three weeks, she also wondered how Hazel would react to meeting Finnick. Her mother had been able to talk to Finnick normally when he told her that he was married which was a good thing, so dinner had gone pretty good and the entire way home the four friends were laughing at how the oldest and youngest Everdeen woman reacted to Finnick.

Peeta had taken a couple of days off work so that the four of them plus Clove could go to the beach, they rented a small beach house that would fit all of them. Peeta said that he had a surprise waiting there but he wouldn't say what no matter how much Johanna threatened him, Finnick tried to sweet talk him, or how much Katniss kissed and did other things. He didn't budge the entire drive there after thirty minutes of trying to get it out of him Johanna threw her hands in the air and went to sleep with her head in Clove's lap; soon Finnick and Clove followed her lead and fell asleep. Katniss stayed awake for an hour after but eventually the smooth rocking of the van and Peeta rubbing circles on her hand so too fell asleep.

Katniss was woken up by someone shaking her shoulers and saying "Come on Katniss wake up". She could tell it was Peeta but she was too tired to wake up so she swatted at his hand and rolled over in her seat. Peeta sighed and turned to Johanna "Your turn Jo".

Johanna smirked and walked up to the car and got as close to Katniss' ear as possible "If you don't want to wake up brainless I'm going to tell Peeta about what happened in London before we came here".

Katniss' eyes widened and she turned towards Johanna and hissed "Don't you dare".

Johanna laughed and turned around saying "Told ya I could get her to wake up".

Katniss scowled and got out of the car and grabbed her bags following the others into the house, they were all standing in the living room when Peeta looked at them and said "So you guys wanna know what the surprise is yet?"

"Of course you do idiot" Johanna said causing Clove to hit her on the arm and glare at her.

Johanna huffed and said "Sorry, now hurry up and tell us what the surprise it bread boy".

Peeta smiled and said "Alright, come on out" he called down the hall.

The four of them stood there looking at Peeta like he was crazy when a women with long dark hair and dark green eyes came out from the hall way. It was Annie Odair, Finnick's wife. Finnick dropped his bag and ran at her, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around with the largest smile Katniss had ever seen on anyone. Finnick sat her down still holding her close to him when he looked at Peeta and said "How did you do this?"

Peeta smiled and said "I didn't want you to be alone while on this little vacation, so I called her and explained everything, she was able to get a week off of training and I paid for her to fly into Portland and meet us here".

Finnick smiled and ran at Peeta tackling him in a hug, "Thank you so much Peeta". Peeta laughed and patted his back "It was no problem man".

Katniss smiled and went to hug Annie "It's so great to see you again" she said. Katniss had only meet Annie a couple of times but Annie was a really fun and sweet person.

Annie hugged her back and said "It's good to see you again to Katniss, he's a keeper Katniss" she said looking at Peeta.

Katniss smiled and said "I know". Johanna came up and hugged Annie as well and introduced her to Clove while Finnick wrapped his arms around Annie and sat his head on her shoulder. Peeta threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. Katniss turned to him and hugged him around his waist "That's an amazing thing you did for Finnick, I've never seen him so happy".

Peeta smiled and said "I didn't want him to be alone and I know you guys are leaving in a couple of weeks so I figured why not bring her out here so they could spend every minute together unlike they'll be able to in Georgia".

Katniss smiled and kissed him "You are by far the sweetest person I have ever meet Peeta Mellark".

Peeta smiled and said "That's a good thing right?"

Katniss laughed and kissed him again with every amount of love and care she could pore into the kiss when she pulled away and caught her breath she whispered "It's a very good thing".

Peeta smiled and pecked her lips. Johanna and Clove had already picked the master bedroom so the other couples got the smaller bedroom which was fine with them. Everyone changed into warm clothing, grabbed some blankets and headed to the beach to have a bonfire. They sat around drinking beers and laughing at the different stories that everyone told, it was a fun time, no one brought up the fact that they had to leave in two weeks, they were just enjoying the time that they all got to spend together.

The next day Johanna and Clove decided to stay at the house and hang out while Finnick, Annie, Katniss, and Peeta went into to town to look at all the different shops and things like that. The two couples split up and agreed to meet at Mo's restaurant in two hours for lunch. Hand in hand Katniss and Peeta walked to all the different shops, buying salt water taffy, Peeta found a hat that looked like a lobster, he insisted on buying it saying he looked good in it causing Katniss to laugh and said "If you wear that anywhere near Jo, she'll tease the shit out of you".

Peeta put the hat back and said "You're right, maybe we can find a different one somewhere else".

Katniss smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the shop. They went to a shop that sold only t-shirts, Peeta had found a shirt that said 'I'm dating a soldier', he insisted on buying it and wearing it for the rest of the day. Two hours later they meet Finnick and Annie at Mo's restaurant had the famous clam chowder, they took some home with them for Johanna and Clove.

It was the best couple of days that Katniss had ever had. Annie was able to stay with them for an entire week so she stayed with Finnick in Peeta's old apartment. Katniss still spent most of her nights at Peeta's while she and Johanna and Finnick worked out every morning. Their tickets had come in the mail for their direct flight to Georgia; they each hide them away in their nightstands so they didn't have to be reminded of it. Finnick drove Annie to the airport on a Friday so they decided to take the day off and go to the bar when he got back, to try and cheer him up a little bit.

It ended with Peeta having to carry Katniss home while his friends from high school Jake and Josh carried Johanna and Clove, while his other friend Drew carried Finnick home in a wheel barrow. Finnick drank his pain away and Katniss and Johanna joined him since they were so depressed about leaving in two weeks, and Clove had a bad week at work so she just wanted to let loose some steam. They next neither of them could move out of bed, Peeta ended up moving them all to the front room and taking care of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Coming Home Chapter 15

It had been a week since Annie had gone home and they went to the coast. And Thanksgiving was two days away; they had talked Peeta into taking a night off and going to the bar with them. When they arrived at the bar girls of all ages immediately flocked to Finnick, since Clove couldn't come Johanna pretended to be his girlfriend to help him out. The two were actually very convincing as a couple, except they didn't kiss each other. Katniss was sitting at the bar waiting for Peeta to get back from the bathroom when someone came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drunkenly spoke in her ear.

"Hey there beautiful, you wanna get out of here, and go back to my place?" Katniss slowly turned around and looked into the face of Cato.

Katniss sighed and shoved his arm off of her, "I'm not going anywhere with you Cato, I have a boyfriend".

Cato snorted and said "You call bread boy a boyfriend. He isn't a real man Everdeen".

Kantiss rolled her eyes and laughed "And you're a real man Cato".

Cato puffed out his chest and said "Yes I am".

Katniss looked him in the eye and said "Oh your diffidently a real man Cato" Cato smirked and leaned in a little bit closer to her "Because a real man gets a girl pregnant and then has absolutely nothing to do with his child. Your no man Cato, your still a little boy who lives in his high school glory days, a real man owns up to his responsibilities. Peeta is more of a man than you'll ever be" and with that she stood up and went to leave, but of course like she knew he would he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"You can't talk to me like that Everdeen, I think it's time I teach you some respect" Cato sneered.

Katniss could see Finnick and Johanna standing with Peeta by the restrooms, they both were whispering something to him. His eyes had that scary dark look again but he seemed to be in control. Katniss looked Cato in the eye and said in a scared voice "Your right Cato, it's time for you to teach me some respect".

Cato smirked and said "I knew you'

d catch on". He bent his head down like he was going to kiss her but Katniss was prepared, when he got inches from her face she brought her knee up and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He bent over in pain clutching his favorite organs, Katniss smirked and put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, touch me again Cato and I'll make sure there's an arrow sticking out of your neck" and with that she brought her knee up again and kneed him in the face, she could hear the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking and him falling to the floor with a thud. She smiled and walked over to Peeta who was standing there with a huge smile on his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. When she pulled away she said "Come on let's get out of here". She grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

Once outside Peeta wrapped his arm around her waist and said "Jesus Katniss that was amazing".

Katniss smiled and said "You're not the only one who can beat the hell out of someone".

Johanna slapped her on the back and said "Our Katniss here is pretty damn impressive".

Finnick laughed and said "I don't think that guy is ever going to be able to have kids again".

Peeta laughed and said "I sure as hell hope so. Come on lets head back, I don't like baking all day with a hangover". They all walked back to the apartment were Finnick stayed in Peeta's old one and Peeta stayed with Katniss. That night Katniss had a nightmare; it started out like they usually do, the day that Gale died except she was watching it. But this time was different; he was sitting in front of her like usual talking on the radio with Johanna. When the Humvee hit the road side bomb and he was thrown from the vehicle like usual she turned him over onto his back, but this time it wasn't Gale it was Peeta with blood coming from his head and shrapnel in his chest. Instantly Katniss sat up in bed screaming Peeta's name, she had tears running down her face, and her hands were clutching the sheets so tight that her knuckles were right. Peeta sat up in bed blinking the sleep out of his eyes he put his hand on her shoulder and softly spoke "Katniss what's wrong?"

Katniss couldn't speak she just shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and sobbing into them. Peeta scooted towards her and wrapped his arms around her "Its okay Katniss, everything is okay".

Kantiss shook her head and said "It… it was you".

"What? What was me Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"It was the nightmare of Gale dying, but it wasn't Gale this time. It…. it was you Peeta. You died" Katniss said turning towards him.

Peeta used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and softly said "I'm right here Kat. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you that Katniss".

Katniss sniffled and rested her forehead against his closing her eyes, "You don't know that Peeta. You can't promise me something like that, no one can".

Peeta picked her up and put her in his lap, she tucked her head into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, it was slowly comforting her. Peeta kissed her on top of her head and said "I know I can't promise that everything will be okay Katniss, but you shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worried about yourself, you're the one going over sea's again to fight in a war. One were you've been injured before. I'm scared for you Katniss".

When she lifted her head up to look at him he had tears in his eyes, Katniss kissed him and said "I love you Peeta".

Peeta gave her a soft smile and said "I love you to Katniss" and with that she kissed him and pushed him so he was laying on his back, she straddled his hips and let all of her worries leave her mind while she kissed the man she loved.

Since Thanksgiving was only a day away Peeta needed to go to the bakery and work on making his deserts. Katniss was still slightly shaken by the nightmare she had, she talked with Johanna about it but Johanna assured her that what happened to Gale wouldn't happen to Peeta since he wasn't in the army. After the three of them did their usual morning workout Katniss showered and went to help her mother and Hazel cook some of the food ahead of time. Finnick tagged along with her since he had nothing better to do. Like she thought it would be when Hazel meet Finnick it was hilarious. While shaking his hand and open mouthed staring at him she blurted out "Good God you're a gorgeous man". Finnick just smiled and thanked her; Hazel shook her head and quickly headed to the kitchen to start cooking. Her mother thought it would be a hazard to have Finnick in the kitchen with Hazel so she sent him to go play with Posy, who was playing dress up with him, and currently doing his make-up. Katniss stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables when her mother asked her "Are you nervous about going back Katniss?"

Katniss took a deep breath and continued cutting the vegetables "I'm not so much as nervous about going overseas as I am about leaving home".

"You mean leaving Peeta?" Hazel asked smirking at her.

Katniss smiled sheepishly and said "That's part of it but I'm also going to miss everyone else. By staying away I didn't feel this bad when I knew I had to go overseas. Being in a war zone doesn't scare me, what scares me is something happening to Prim or anyone I care about in this town and I won't be here to help. I'm not scared for myself; I haven't been since I first stepped in Iraq".

Her mother had tears in her eyes and stepped towards her oldest daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug, when she pulled away she brushed the hair from her face and said "Katniss there is no need to worry about any of us. You need to worry about yourself while over there; I don't like getting phone calls saying you're in the hospital and I know I can't take care of you myself or at least be there for you. I love you Katniss and I want you to be safe".

Katniss smiled and said "I promise to try and be careful but you know I can't promise anything won't happen over there. And I love you to mom".

The two women embraced again while Hazel watched with her own tears in her eyes. Eventually they pulled away and started preparing the food again, and watching Finnick play tea party with Posy. After they were all done preparing everything Finnick and Katniss left and headed towards the apartment building, where Johanna had tacos prepared for dinner. They were all sitting around the table talking about their flight for Georgia that left at nine a.m. in four days when Peeta walked through the door. He must have showered at his home because his hair was still damp and he wasn't covered in flour like usual.

Katniss smiled and said "Hey babe, Jo made tacos help yourself".

Peeta smiled and said "Thanks I'm starving I haven't eaten all day". Peeta walked behind her and bent down so that his head was upside down in front of hers he smiled and said "Hey beautiful I've missed you".

Katniss smiled and said "I've missed you to sexy buns". Peeta smiled and kissed her causing Finnick and Johanna to fake gag. When they pulled away Peeta stood up and walked towards the kitchen to make his plate. "Don't start you two you're just as corny as we are".

Johanna huffed and said "There is no way I'm as corny as lover boy and Fin over here".

Finnick laughed and said "You need to remember that these walls aren't that thick Jo, we can hear a lot of things coming from your room".

Johanna's eyes widened and said "Say anything and I'll kill you in your sleep".

Katniss and Finnick laughed and went back to eating her tacos. Peeta joined them at the table and said "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Just our flight in a couple of days" Finnick said.

He tried to cover it but Katniss could see the darkened look his face got, so grabbed his hand and squeezed it giving him a reassuring smile. After they had all finished and everything was cleaned up Katniss and Peeta went to her room, Katniss was sitting in bed waiting for Peeta to come out of the bathroom, when he came out he was in pajama pants and shirtless, his face had a darker look, he had been thinking about her leaving while in the bathroom. When he sat down on the bed Katniss crawled over to him and straddled his hips and placed her hands on his face forcing him to look at her. His normally shiny blue eyes were dull and held sadness instead of happiness in them.

"Babe I know this is hard, it's hard for me to. I don't want to leave you, or my family, but this is my job you knew I was still in active duty when we started this relationship. I love you Peeta you can never doubt that we will make this work".

Peeta sighed and said "I love you to Katniss, I'm just scared something's going to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Katniss, you mean everything to me".

Katniss kissed him with as much love and passion as she could muster, when she pulled away she said "You can never lose me Peeta" she took his hand and place it on her heart "You will never lose me Peeta, I will return home to you, I don't know if it'll be in one piece but I will return to you with a beating heart".

Peeta kissed her and said "God I love you Katniss Everdeen".

"I love you to Peeta Mellark"


	16. Chapter 16

Coming Home Chapter 16

The next day was Thanksgiving; they didn't have to be at the Everdeen house until 11:00. They weren't eating dinner until 2:00 but they thought it would be good to get there early and help finish the last minute cooking and to just hang out with everyone since Katniss, Johanna, and Finnick were leaving in three days. Peeta had already dropped off all the deserts at her mother's house, so they just had to get ready pick up Clove and head to her mothers.

When they pulled up the Hawthornes were already there, Prim and Rory were sitting on the front porch waiting for them. When Prim saw them she ran off the porch into the arms of her sister.

"I can't believe your leaving in three days Katniss" Prim said into her sister's shoulder.

Katniss hugged her sister back and said "I know Prim and I'm sorry that I have to leave early but I promise to call and write whenever I possibly can".

"I took the next three days off so we can spend time together" Prim said once she let go of Katniss.

Katniss smiled and said "I would love that little duck, we can spend all day tomorrow together, but the day after I promised Peeta I would give the whole day to him".

Prim smiled and said "That's fine, just as long as I get you all to myself".

Peeta laughed and wrapped his arm around Katniss waist and said "I promise to let you have Katniss all to yourself Prim, but only as long as you promise the same thing for me".

Prim smiled and said "Okay I promise Peeta" and with that she walked towards Rory who was waiting on the porch for her, she intertwined their hands and headed into the house.

Katniss turned so that she was facing Peeta and wrapped her arms around his waist "You are by far the best boyfriend a girl could ask for".

Peeta smiled cockily and said "I am aren't I".

Katniss smiled and kissed him, when she pulled away he had a goofy smile on his face and she said "Don't get too big of a head there baker boy" she laughed and headed inside the house.

Peeta laughed and followed her into the house. Finnick was in the kitchen with her mother and Hazel helping cook, while Johanna was stuck playing barbies on the floor with Posy. Clove sat on the couch smirking while watching Johanna and Posy, Prim and Rory were setting the table while Vick was sitting on the couch watching the football game. Peeta joined Vick on the couch while Katniss went into the kitchen "You guys need any help?" she asked.

Her mother smiled and said "You can check on the turkey for us it's in the roaster in the gargage".

Katniss smiled and said "Alright. Be careful in here Fin we don't need any trip to the hospitals today" she teased.

Finnick smiled and wrapped his arm over her shoulders "Don't worry sweat heart I won't wear you out that much while in bed" he teased.

Katniss scowled and said "You wish, pretty boy" and with that she turned around heading towards the garage but Finnick playfully smacked her on the butt, she whirled around and said "No touching either pretty boy".

Finnick put his hands up in fake surrender and said "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself".

Katniss rolled her eyes and headed towards the garage, she had just sat the lid back on the roaster when she felt two hands grab her waist and forcefully turn her around and kiss her. At first she stiffened but she quickly realized it was Peeta, by the familiar smell of his cologne. She quickly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth, instantly his tongue went into her mouth. When both of them finally needed to breathe he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. He was breathing heavy but he managed to get out "Do I need to be jealous of pretty boy in there?"

Katniss smiled and quickly kissed him "You never to be jealous of anyone Peeta Mellark".

"Good because I don't like sharing, I'm very protective of my favorite toys" he said teasingly.

Katniss scowled playfully and said "Oh so I'm a toy now am I"

Peeta smiled and said "Yes but only when you make me jealous".

"Well if you're going to kiss me like that again I might have to make you jealous more often" Katniss said teasingly.

Peeta smiled and said "I love you".

Katniss smiled back and kissed him "I love you to. Now come on, Johanna is already going to tease us enough".

Peeta smiled and grabbed her hand "Have I told you how beautiful you are today Miss Everdeen".

"I don't think you have Mr. Mellark"

"Well then, you look beautiful today Miss Everdeen" Peeta said opening the door that went into the house.

Katniss smiled and said "You are very kind Mr. Mellark" Peeta kissed her cheek, causing Johanna to wolf whistle.

"It's about time you two" Clove said.

Peeta and Katniss blushed, Katniss headed towards the kitchen while Peeta headed towards the front room. "The turkey has about another hour and it'll be done".

"That's perfect; everything is just about done and keeping warm in the oven. You can go in the living room Hazel and I have everything under control Katniss" Her mother said.

There were no more seats in the living room so Katniss sat on Peeta's lap and watched the game. Prim sat on Rory's lap in the recliner as far from Finnick as possible. Vick and Finnick sat on the couch with them while Johanna and Clove sat in the other recliner. An hour later her mother went into the garage and brought the delicious looking turkey into the kitchen. "Peeta would you like to carve the turkey" her mother asked.

Peeta looked shocked at first and asked "Are you sure Mrs. Everdeen?"

Her mother smiled and said "Yes I'm sure Peeta, and please call me Evelyn".

Peeta smiled and said "Okay I'd love to Mrs.. uhh Evelyn" Katniss stood up off his lap and kissed his check smiling at him. He smiled back and followed her mother into the kitchen to cut the turkey.

"Your mother really likes him. I've known you guys almost my entire life and I wasn't able to call her Evelyn until a year ago. And Gale wasn't allowed to call her Evelyn until you guys were engaged" Rory said smiling.

Katniss smiled and said "Peeta's just a natural charmer".

They all laughed and continued watching TV until her mother came out and said "Dinner's ready, everyone take a seat at the table".

Her mother's dining room table was set up along with two card board tables on the end so everyone could fit. Her mother and Hazel sat at the two ends of the tables with the Hawthrones and Prim one side and Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Clove and Finnick on the other. All the food was absolutely amazing, and no one brought up the fact that they were leaving in three days, the entire time everyone told stories of how Gale and Katniss were as kids along with Prim and Rory always having a crush on one another. And how Vick was once left in a tree by Katniss and Gale because they were too distracted by trying to catch a deer, they left him up there until six o'clock at night. Peeta joined in and told stories of him and his brothers growing up, along with Finnick talking about Annie, Johanna told them about growing up in Washington with her crazy family, and Clove talked about her child hood. It was the best Thanksgiving she remembered having after her father died. After everyone was completely full and all the food was put away and put in the fridge everyone sat in the living room and continued talking until they were all ready for desert. An hour later Peeta sat three pumpkin pies, two cheesecakes, one pecan pie, one apple pie, and one chocolate cake on the table. The cake had Happy Thanksgiving written on it and looked absolutely beautiful. Everyone sat down and had at least one piece of everything that Peeta had baked. Katniss' favorite was the cheesecake, it was the best she had ever had, but nothing beat his amazing cheese buns, she was going to miss those terribly. After desert everyone sat around the table or the front room drinking beers (those that could legaly) and talked. Katniss enjoyed watching Peeta play with Posy, he would make a great father someday. She instantly stopped that thought, she never planned on having kids, hell she never planned on falling in love, but Gale and Peeta both shattered those plans. She loved children but she was terrified of having her own. Plus having an ex-military mother probably wouldn't benefit any child, especially when she still had nightmares that caused her to wake up screaming, that could be traumatizing for a child.

Posy ended up falling asleep in Peeta's lap around 9:30 so Hazel, Vick, and Rory left, while Finnick and Johanna went home with Clove. Peeta and Katniss stayed to help clean up, but her mother kicked them out of the house a little after ten. She promised Prim that she would pick her up at ten the next morning and spend the entire day with her. Instead of going to Katniss' apartment they went to Peeta's house above the bakery. Katniss had woke up in the middle of the night to find Peeta gone, so she decided to go looking for him. Once she entered the hallway she noticed the light on in his studio. She should have figured that he would be in there; he spent a lot more time in there the closer it got to her leaving. Quietly she walked towards his studio and stood in the door way, he was working on a painting of everyone at the table for Thanksgiving. It was one of the most beautiful paintings she had seen, but he didn't paint himself. Quietly she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his broad shoulders. He tensed at first but quickly relaxed when he realized it was her.

"This is beautiful Peeta. Why didn't you paint yourself?" Katniss asked

Peeta turned so that he could face her so his back was to the painting, "I don't like painting myself, unless I absolutely have to".

"Oh. It's really beautiful Peeta, you should start your own little gallery" Katniss said.

Peeta smiled and said "I don't know about that. Most of my art is about my crash, and uhh other things" he said sheepishly.

"What other things?" She asked.

Peeta smiled sheepishly and said "Most of my paintings are of you Katniss. Do you want to be shown in an art gallery?"

Katniss blushed and said "It wouldn't be my favorite idea. But I think you could do it, you're an amazing artist Peeta. Maybe you could try painting some other things though".

Peeta smiled and said "But your such an amazing person to paint".

Katniss smiled and said "Your very charming Mr. Mellark. So why don't you show me some of those paintings?"

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded her head so Peeta stood up and went into the closet, a couple of minutes later he brought out to paintings and sat them each on an aisle. The first was of Katniss when she was seventeen, it was the night she first had lost her virginity to Peeta. She was sleeping in her bed, with a white sheet covering her body, her cheeks where pink and her dark hair was laid out on her pillow. She looked breathtaking she turned to Peeta and asked "Is this..?" Her words failed her but he got what she was asking.

Peeta nodded his head refusing to look her in the eye. She turned back to the other painting, it was one of her and Prim on the day she graduated high school. She was in her white cap and gown and had a true smile on her face with her arm wrapped around her sister showing of her diploma. They both were amazing paintings; he made her look beautiful and breathtaking.

She turned back to Peeta and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and saying "Is that how you see me?"

Peeta nodded and said "You are the most beautiful women I've ever meet Katniss, and those are two of my favorite memories of you even if you did break my heart that night when we were seventeen".

Katniss smiled sheepishly and said "I'm sorry about that, but at the time I wasn't interested in having a boyfriend. But you have my heart now, I love you".

"I know that now. I never plan on letting you go again Katniss" Peeta said pulling her closer to him.

Katniss kissed him and said "Good because I never plan on letting you go either".

Peeta smiled and picked her up bridal style causing her to shriek and start laughing while he hurriedly headed towards his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taking so long for me to update, I just started working plus going to school so my life has been hectic I'll try to update at least twice a week. Thanks for reading. **

Coming Home Chapter 17

The next morning at five Katniss was woken up by a soft kiss to her forehead and someone's hand on her cheek. She instantly knew it was Peeta by the way his rough but soft hand felt on her face, and by the smell of cinnamon and vanilla. She opened her eyes to see Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at her.

"Hey. I was just getting ready to go down to the bakery, I didn't mean to wake you sorry" Peeta said.

Katniss smiled and leaned into his hand more, "Its fine. Have a good day at work, I'll make sure to say good bye before I leave to pick up Prim".

Peeta smiled and said "Okay, I took the whole day off tomorrow so it's just me and you all day; I've got big plans for you so don't stay out too late".

Katniss laughed and said "Okay mom". She sat up and put her hands on his cheeks kissing him, when she pulled away she smiled and said "I think you're going to be late Mr. Mellark" she said seductively.

Peeta smirked and said "I think they can handle it on their own for a bit, right now I need to spend as much time as I can in bed with my amazing girlfriend" and with that he kissed her roughly causing her to fall back onto the bed with him on top of her.

Two hours later they were showered and heatedly making out in the kitchen. Katniss pulled away breathing heavy, once she got her breathing under control she said "Shouldn't you be heading to the bakery now?"

Peeta kissed her forehead and said "I know but I don't want to be away from you".

Katniss smiled sadly and said "I know I don't want to leave you either but you need to work and I need to spend time with Prim. And tomorrow we'll have the whole day to ourselves, there's somewhere special I want to take you, and we can have plenty of repeats of last night and this morning".

Peeta smiled and said "Alright babe I'll see you tonight. Have fun with Prim. I love you".

Katniss kissed and said "I love you to". Hand in hand they walked down to the back of the bakery where Peeta kissed her again and watched her get into her truck. Once inside and heading towards her mother's house she sighed and thought about how much she was going to miss Peeta, and why tomorrow she would make sure it was a day neither of them would forget. She had to make things work with Peeta, he meant to much to her. She decided to have breakfast with her mother and spend time with her since she knew Prim wouldn't wake up until nine, plus she wanted some much needed alone time with her mother.

As she predicted her mother was already up, but since the door was locked and she didn't have a key she had to knock and wait for her mom to answer the door. Her mom answered the door in her nursing scrubs she was clearly shocked to see her oldest daughter so early in the morning "Katniss what are you doing here. Prim isn't expecting you until 10?"

"I know, but I just wanted to come visit you. Is that alright" Katniss asked hesitantly.

Her mother smiled and said "Of course Katniss that's fine come on in, I'll make you a cup of tea".

Katniss smiled and walked inside the house following her mother to the kitchen. Instead of going all the way into the kitchen she sat down at the now much smaller kitchen table and waited for her mother. Five minutes later her mother sat a cup of tea in front of her and sat down in the chair next to her. "What's the matter Katniss?" Her mother asked with a small smile.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Katniss asked.

Her mom gave a small smile and take a drink of her tea before answering. "We might not be as close as Prim and I but your still my daughter Katniss and I can always tell when something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

Katniss took a drink of her tea and looked into her cup while speaking "It's Peeta. Everything's great, Peeta's amazing, but I'm scared about what's going to happen once I leave. I know I love him and that he loves me, but is that going to be enough. I mean does he really want to be with someone whose thousands of miles away and no one knows when they'll return home, or if they'll return home at all".

Her mother put her hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Katniss that boy loves you, I can see it by the way he looks at you. If you truly love each other and except each other for who you are and what you do then you two will make it work. I know it's going to be hard and it's going to be scary and take a lot of work, but I know that you can make it work, you're a strong women Katniss".

By the time her mother was done talking Katniss had tears in her eyes, she blinked them away and spoke in a voice thick with emotion "Thank you mom".

Her mother smiled and squeezed her hand, "Why don't you go back to sleep on the couch until Prim wakes up, you look tired".

Katniss nodded her head and headed towards the couch she laid down and her mother wrapped a blanket on her and kissed her on the forehead just like she used to when she was a kid. Katniss smiled and said "Thank you mom. I.. I love you".

Her mother smiled and said "I love you to sweetie".

Her mother smoothed her hair back and stood up from the couch heading towards the hallway. Katniss sighed and closed her eyes, she dreamed of her and Peeta on their wedding day, it was in the woods and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But to soon someone was shaking her awake. "Katniss wake up".

It was Prim, Katniss sat up and said "Hey little duck, you ready for out day together?"

Prim smiled and said "Almost just let me finish my hair. You might want to fix yours by the way" Prim laughed.

Katniss laughed and said "Alright hurry it up little duck". Prim laughed and headed towards her room to get ready. Katniss stood up and stretched before she went to the mirror by the door and fixed her hair.

Ten minutes later Prim came bouncing out of her room and tackled Katniss into a hug, Katniss laughed and hugged her back "You ready to go little duck?"

Prim released her and said "Of course I am, I've got the whole day planned for us".

Katniss smiled and put her arm around her sister's shoulder and walked towards her truck listening to all the different things her baby sister had planned out. In order to do all the things Prim had planned they had to leave the town and head towards Albany which was only 45 minutes away. Once in Albany they went to the mall and went shopping something Katniss despised but knew Prim loved so she put up with it, but she didn't have to fake enjoyment, just seeing her little sister smile and laugh was the best thing for her. After shopping they had pizza in the food court and then went and watched two movies, the Lucky One which made Katniss tear up a little bit, she told Prim that if she told anyone she would tell Rory the most embarrassing story about her. Then they watched Five Year Engagement, which was hilarious, Katniss had never laughed so hard at a movie, except she really never watched that many movies. After the movie they went and had dinner at a Mexican restaurant and had fried ice cream for dessert. While they spent the day together they mostly talked about Prim's schooling to be a doctor and her working at the hospital and a lot about Peeta. They never talked about her leaving or what would happen to her in Afghanistan, and she was glad for that she wanted this day to be happy. On the way home Prim was silent most of the way which meant she was thinking about something.

After twenty minutes of silence Prim finally broke it "I wish you didn't have to go Katniss" she said sadly.

Katniss sighed and said "I know Prim, but it's my job, and we all knew there was a chance I could go overseas again".

"I know but it's been so great having you here, I'm going to miss you so much".

Katniss grabbed her sisters hand and squeezed it "I'm going to miss you to Prim and I've loved being here with you and mom and the Hawthorne's and Peeta but I have to go back. And I promise just like last time we'll talk on the phone as much as I can and we'll write letters all the time".

"Okay Katniss, I just want you to be safe" Prim said shyly.

"I promise to try and be as safe as possible little duck" Katniss said.

Prim didn't say anything after that, the two sisters sat in the truck for the rest of the ride home holding hands. Once Katniss pulled up in front of her mother's house she and Prim got out, but before she got inside Prim hugged her and said "Thank you for spending the day with me Katniss".

Katniss hugged her back and said "There's no need to thank me Prim, you know I would do anything for you, and I had a great time I love spending time with you".

"Good I'm glad you had fun. I love you Katniss" Prim said tearfully.

Katniss hugged her again and said "I love you to Prim, never forget that".

"I won't. Where all taking Peeta's baking truck to the airport so we can all fit and say good bye to you and Finnick and Johanna".

"I know Peeta told me. Make sure he takes care of himself when I leave alright, invite him over for dinner once in a while so he's not completely alone. Use your amazing Primrose magic on him to get him to agree"

Prim laughed and said "I will, Peeta's family now Katniss, no matter what".

"I know but I'm going to be worried about him, and you and mom" Katniss said sitting down on the front steps.

Prim sat down next to her and said "There's no reason to worry about us, I'll make sure Peeta is fine and isn't alone. You just need to worry about yourself over there okay Katniss?"

Katniss smiled and said "You are by far the best little sister anyone could ask for. And I'll try not to worry about everyone. I should get going Peeta's expecting me by now".

Prim smiled and stood up with her sister hugging her again "I love you Katniss"

"I love you to Prim" Katniss stroked her hair one last time and then pulled away and headed towards her truck, and driving off towards the bakery. When she walked upstairs Peeta had a candlelit dinner prepared for them. Peeta was in fresh clothes and was holding a single rose smiling at her.

"This is for you" he said handing it to her.

Katniss smiled and said "This is beautiful Peeta thank you" she reached up and kissed him while putting the rose on the table so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. She bit his bottom lip wanting to deepen the kiss, Peeta of course obliged and opened his mouth so she could slip her tongue into his. She pulled away and seductively whispered against his lips "How about we take this to the bedroom and save this for later?"

Peeta mischievously grinned and quickly picked Katniss up bridal style "I think that's the best thing I've heard all day". And with that the two headed towards the bedroom with his amazing dinner completely forgotten until they were both completely spent and starving two hours later.


	18. Chapter 18

Coming Home Chapter 18

The next day Katniss was woken up by feather light kisses. Katniss smiled and slowly opened her eyes, Peeta grinned at her and said "Good morning beautiful".

"Hmm it is a good morning" Katniss said and sat up to kiss him fully on the lips.

When she pulled away Peeta grinned and said "Come on I have a busy day planned for us".

"Okay but I have to take you somewhere first, please Peeta" Katniss said with her best puppy dog eyes.

Peeta sighed and said "Of course she uses the puppy dog eyes, alright we can go babe".

Katniss smiled and kissed him and said "Trust me you won't regret it, and you're gonna want to bring your sketch book" and with that she stood up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. Once she was done and Peeta was in the shower she got a bag filled with food and drinks, and a couple of warm blankets ready. She knew her secret spot out in the woods would make Peeta forget everything, it was a spot that her father had shown here, it was an old house next to a beautiful lake. It was too cold to swim but it was still amazing to look at. She had never shown it to anyone before, not even Gale, but for some reason she wanted to share it with Peeta. She knew hiking the two hours there would be horrible for Peeta's bad leg but she knew there was a back road that leads to it the only problem was that it was extremely bumpy and who knew how accessible it was. She had everything piled for the door while she waited for Peeta to finish getting ready, once he was done he came out and grabbed a cheese bun and a cup of coffee and sat at the table with her.

"So where are we going exactly?" He asked.

"It's in the woods, some where no one knows about, don't worry we can drive there, but we'll have to take my truck and it's going to be really bumpy and I don't know how accessible the road is. I need to grab my bow real quick from my apartment though first" Katniss said finishing her cheese bun.

"That sounds great so tell me about this secret spot" Peeta said.

"No can do it's going to be a surprise" Katniss said smirking.

"Oh come on babe just tell me" Peeta said pouting and trying to use puppy dog eyes.

Katniss rolled her eyes and stood up "Come on let's get going".

Peeta stood up and grabbed the bags "You know I'm going to keep begging you until you tell me".

Katniss smiled and said "And I grew up with Prim and have lived with Johanna for almost five years now I think I can resist Peeta".

"Oh well see Katniss" Peeta said grinning and putting the bags in her truck before getting in the passenger seat.

Katniss just rolled her eyes and headed towards her apartment; she parked out front and quickly ran inside and grabbed her bow and arrows. Once she had them and was in the truck again Peeta instantly tried to get her to tell him about the secret spot but she held her ground and didn't give anything away. At first the road wasn't too bumpy but about half way there it started getting extremely bumpy, Peeta ended up hitting his head on the roof of the truck, causing Katniss to bust up laughing and having to stop the truck in order to get her laughter under control. The road was actually clear to just rough, once at the end of the road Katniss turned off the truck and turned to Peeta.

He raised his eyebrows in question and said "This is it?"

"No the trees are in the way come on help me grab the stuff we just gotta walk a little ways" she got out and grabbed her bow just in case a wild animal decided to come along. Peeta grabbed the bags and followed Katniss to the cabin that was still hidden by the trees, Katniss was glad she never brought Peeta along to hunt; he was extremely loud in the forest. After a couple of minutes they came upon the old cabin her father had showed her before he died. It was made of brick so it lasted but half of the roof was missing, the original fireplace was still in tack and like she remembered there was a stack of wood against the side of the house.

"What is this place?" Peeta asked coming up behind here.

Katniss turned to him and said "Its some old abandoned cabin, my father showed it to me when I was a kid. I had never shown it to anyone before". The lake was hidden from view by the cabin so she grabbed Peeta's hand and said "Come on there's a beautiful view I want to show you".

She lead him around the cabin to the lake where Peeta stopped in his tracks and stared at the beautiful lake. Peeta had the face he used when he was painting on meaning he was trying to memorize it so he could paint it later. Katniss smiled and said "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Peeta looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him "It is beautiful but not as beautiful as you. So you've never shown this to anyone before?" Peeta asked.

Katniss could tell he was trying to ask if she had brought Gale here so she answered truthfully "No I've never brought anyone here, not even Gale, you're the first person to know about this place besides my father me and now you".

Peeta smiled and said "It's a beautiful place Katniss, thank you for sharing this with me".

"I want to share everything with you Peeta" Katniss said blushing slightly.

Peeta's smiled brightly and kissed her forehead "I want to share everything with you to Katniss.

Katniss smiled back and said "So do you want to sit out here or do you want to go inside and start a fire?"

Peeta looked towards the lake and thought for a minute before he said "I'd like to stay here and sketch this first".

She knew once he saw the lake he wouldn't be able to leave, he had an eye for beautiful things and when he saw them he just had to paint them. "Okay I'm going to get a fire started now so we don't have to do it while were numb".

Peeta nodded his head and sat down on the ground with his sketch pad already working on the drawing. Katniss headed into the cabin after grabbing some wood and started the fire in the cabin. When she rejoined Peeta he was still sitting in the same spot as before so she grabbed the blanket from the bag and laid it out next to him sitting down and just watched him work. His eyebrows scrunched together while he worked, and his pencil quickly moved over the painting. She loved watching him work, he looked so much younger and care free when he did so.

"Are you going to show me what your drawing?" she asked after some time.

He didn't stop moving the pencil when he answered her "Only when it's done, an artist never shows their work before their done".

Katniss smiled and said "Alright then my handsome artist, I am going to go hunt some squirrels". Katniss stood up and kissed his cheek, "I won't go far, just yell if you need anything".

Peeta just nodded his head and continued working Katniss just shook her head and grabbed her bow and arrows and headed deeper into the forest. An hour later she had caught four squirrels and a bird. Once she was back at the lake she found Peeta laying on the ground with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, he had fallen asleep. Katniss took out her phone and quickly took a picture of him before he woke up. She sat down next to him and gently shook his shoulder waking him up. Once his eyes were open she smiled and said "You feel asleep. Are you finished with your drawing?"

Peeta sat up and nodded his head "Ya I did, how much did you catch?"

Katniss smiled and laid her head in his lap looking up at the sky, Peeta started playing with her hair, "I caught four squirrels and a bird".

Peeta didn't say anything after that, he just continued playing with her hair making her sleepy. The two just stayed like for a while before she heard Peet'as stomach growl, they both realized that they were getting cold so they grabbed their stuff and headed into the cabin that was nice and warm from the fire Peeta put some logs on to it while Katniss laid out the blankets and their food. Peeta sat down next to the fire and rested his back against the wall, Katniss copied him and they both ate their lunch talking about anything and everything. Once they were done Katniss laid her head once again in his lap while he sketched her.

Peeta sat his sketch pad down and said "I wish I could freeze this moment and never leave it".

Katniss' eye's locked with his, she swallowed and said "Me to".

"Katniss … I'm going to miss you so much" Peeta said with sincerity and sadness in his eyes.

Katniss sat up and positioned herself so that she was straddling his lap "I am going to miss you so much Peeta. It's going to be incredibly hard being so far away from you, but I know how I feel about you, and I know that I want to make this work, and I truly believe that we can".

Peeta smiled sadly and said "I believe we can make this work to Katniss, I want to make this work, I care too much about you to let you go. But I'm scared, what if something happens to you Katniss, I can't lose you".

"Peeta you knew I was still in active duty when we started this relationship, and you knew the risks associated with it. This is what I signed up for Peeta, this is my job and who I am, I can't picture myself without the army being involved in it".

Peeta took a deep breath and looked down at her hands laying on his chest "I know that Katniss, but I'm still worried".

"I'm worried to Peeta, for myself, Jo, Finnick, and everyone else in my unit. But you need to believe that I will come home to you no matter what, I promise you that Peeta".

"I believe you. I love you Katniss"

"I love you to Peeta" Katniss kissed him and buried her head in his neck hugging him tightly and refusing to let the tears fall, she needed to be strong right now. They stayed like that for a while before Katniss pulled away and moved so that her back was against his strong broad chest; he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach. He lifted her shirt up so that he could draw random shapes and things on her stomach.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke up still in Peeta's arms and the fire was almost completely burnt out, when she looked outside she could tell it was getting late the sun was slowly going down. Carefully she turned around and shook Peeta "Peeta wake up. We need to go it's dark".

Peeta yawned and sat up "What time is it?"

Katniss pulled out her phone and said "Uhh almost six why?"

"Come on if we hurry we could still make it" Peeta said quickly getting up and grabbing all their stuff and putting it into the bag and putting the fire out.

"Where are we going?" Katniss asked slowly following him to the truck.

"It's going to be a surprise now come on we don't have much time" he through the stuff into the truck and climbed into the passenger seat "Come on Katniss please, you ruined all of my other plans, just go along with this last one please".

Katniss smiled and got into the truck "Alright but it better be good".

Peeta just smiled and said "I promise it will be". Kantiss continued driving back into town and hour later Peeta told her to go to her mother's house she looked at him quizzically but just followed his orders, she pulled up and parked in the front.

Prim ran out and quickly rushed her inside "You two were supposed to be here an hour ago".

"What's going on Prim?" Katniss asked.

"Oh I'm not telling you that it's going to be a surprise. Now hurry up and get dressed into this so we can do your hair and make-up" and with that Prim was out the door.

Katniss just stood there looking at the beautiful red dress when she heard Prim say "I don't hear you changing".

Katniss rolled her eyes and changed into the dress, "Alright I'm done Prim".

Prim came back into the room but was followed by Delly "Took you long enough Katniss geez. Delly is going to help me do your hair and make-up".

"You look beautiful Katniss" Delly said smiling at her before she started plucking at her eyebrows and puttingon the make-up. For thirty minutes she sat there while Prim and Delly pulled at her hair and her face, finally they allowed her to look into the mirror. She looked amazing her hair was still down but in curls and she still looked the same but with light make-up on. "On Katniss you look amazing; Peeta won't be able to take his eyes off of you".

Katniss smiled and hugged both her sister and Delly and said "Thank you so much, I… I don't know what to say".

"That's fine Katniss just the look on Peeta's face when he sees you will be enough" Delly said smiling.

Katniss smiled and said "Thanks, will you look out for him while I'm gone for me please" she said looking at Delly.

Delly smiled and said "Of course I will Katniss. Now come on let's go see Peeta faint at the sight of you".

Katniss laughed and followed her sister and Delly to her mother's front room where Finnick, Johanna, Clove, Hazel, and her mother were all standing. She couldn't see Peeta anywhere until Finnick stepped aside and allowed her to see Peeta. He was dressed in a black suit, with his hair slicked back, he looked extremely handsome. He smiled at her causing her to go weak in the knees he stepped forward and said "Katniss you look absolutely beautiful".

Katniss smiled and said "You look amazing in that suit. What is all this Peeta?"

Peeta smiled and said "This is your last surprise, but our little trip to the woods almost ruined that. Now come on were taking pictures and then we have a dinner reservation to make".

Katniss just smiled and shook her head. "Alright you two stand by the door and let's take your picture" her mother said.

Peeta grabbed her hand and lead her to the door were he stood with his arm around her waist; they took plenty of pictures by themselves, but also with everyone in the room. Finnick picked her up in a hug and kissed her sloppily on the cheek. While Johanna shocked everyone except Clove by kissing Peeta full on the mouth. After all the pictures were done they got into Peeta's truck and drove to the nicest restaurant in town, where they had a private room. Katniss never liked being girly and going on dates like this but this was truly the best date she had ever been on, and it would be one that she would never forget.


	19. Chapter 19

Coming Home Chapter 19

Their dinner was absolutely amazing, the food was great and spending time with Peeta like this was something she would always cherish. But what really took the show was right after the waiter had taken their dinner plates and before he came back with their desert. Peeta grabbed something out of his pocket and hid it underneath his napkin, he thought he had done so without her seeing, but of course she saw him do it.

Peeta grabbed her hand and smiled at her "So what do you think?"

Katniss smiled and said "It's amazing. Usually I'm not one for wearing a dress or fancy restaurants but this is amazing Peeta, I love it, thank you".

Peeta's smile widened "Your welcome I'm glad you like it. Prim was in on it the entire time, and of course your mom and Hazel helped a lot to. They were really excited to help do this for you, your mother and Prim picked out the dress".

Katniss smiled Prim was the girly girl out of the two sisters and she knew she would love planning something like this. "That makes sense, Prim was always more girly than me. I tried taking her hunting once but she cried when I shot a rabbit and begged me to help her heal it, she's the healer".

Peeta smiled and said "What are you?"

"I'm the hunter" Katniss said looking at their intertwined hands.

Peeta squeezed her hand and said "Your so much more than that Katniss".

Katniss smiled and looked him in the eye "And you're the guy who sees the best in everyone".

"Is that a bad thing?" Peeta asked.

"Not all the time. But it's also why I love you; you see the good in me not just the cold heartless person who has a rough job".

Peeta smiled and said "You're not heartless Katniss, you're the most caring person I know, you make sure everyone you care for is taken care of before yourself. You do come off a little cold towards people you don't know but that's one of the many reasons why I love you".

Katniss blushed and said "And what are these many reasons why you love me?"

Peeta just gave her a knowing smile and said "I love you because you're caring, you're brave, your loyal, your fierce, and fight for what you believe in, I love your stubbornness, and how protective of Prim you are, I love the fact that you can't cook to save your life. I love everything about you Katniss. Which is why I want to give you this" and with that Peeta pulled the black box from underneath his napkin and got down on one knee in front of her while holding her hand, causing Katniss' eye's to widen and her to stare at him with her mouth wide open. Her heart beat quickened and her hands felt sweaty, what the hell was he doing, was he asking her to marry him, holly shit.

Peeta smiled and said "I'm guessing by the expression on your face you think I'm proposing, but I can assure I'm not", Katniss immediately relaxed, she loved Peeta but she was not ready for that, they hadn't even been dating six months yet, Peeta's smiled widened when he noticed her relax and he continued talking "I am not proposing to you yet Katniss. But I am giving you a ring that I hope you'll accept. It's a promise ring, saying that I promise to love you and stand beside you no matter what, and that in four years when you're out of active duty I promise to marry you, if you'll still have me".

Katniss gave a tiny laugh and said "Peeta that is the best non proposal I've ever heard. Peeta I love you and I accept your promise ring, I want to marry you some day to".

Peeta's smiled widened and he put the beautiful 1/5 CT Princess cut diamond in white gold promise ring on her finger. Katniss immediately put her hands around Peeta's neck and brought his lips closer to hers, her lips were inches from his when she whispered "I love you" and with that she crashed her lips into his. She poured everything she felt for Peeta into that one kiss, and Peeta eagerly returned it with the same passion and love and lust. When they pulled away breathless Peeta managed to pant out "I love you to".

They were interrupted by the waiter coughing his throat, when they turned to look at him he looked a little red in the face and extremely uncomfortable "Uhh.. here's your desert, I ummm can bring it back if you'd like".

Peeta gave a soft smile and said "No it's fine we'll take it now" Peeta got off the ground and sat down in his chair across from Katniss who was blushing bright red, Peeta squeezed her hand reassuringly while the waiter placed their desert on the table and quickly walked out of the room.

Once the waiter left Peeta started laughing, causing Katniss to start laughing as well, once they stopped laughing and could breathe again Katniss spoke "That was so embarrassing, I've never been so embarrassed in my life".

Peeta nodded his head taking a bite of his cheesecake "It was pretty embarrassing, did you see how red his face was?"

Katniss snorted almost causing her to spit wine out of her nose, once she controlled herself again she said "I've never seen someone so red before. Thank you for this Peeta, it's all amazing, and I love the promise ring".

Peeta smiled and said "I'm glad you like it. Did you think I was going to propose to you at first?"

Sheepishly Katniss nodded her head "Ya I did".

Peeta gave her an encouraging smile and said "I thought so; at first your face was horrified and confused. It was actually quite amusing".

Katniss snorted and said "Of course it was for you, I was terrified. I mean I love you but we haven't even been dating for six months, I am not ready to get engaged yet".

Peeta squeezed her hand and said "I know Katniss and that's exactly how I feel, I just want you to know that I love you and that one day in the future I will propose to you".

Katniss smiled and stood on her toes to lean across the table to kiss him. Since it was an awkward position and she didn't want the waiter to come back in while they were kissing she pulled away and sat back down. Even though this was an amazing dinner and she truly enjoyed it she wanted to leave and spend some quality time with Peeta. Tomorrow she planned on spending the day with Peeta again but also trying to pack, and get everything ready for their ten a.m. flight on Wednesday. Katniss smiled and stood up "Come on Peeta let's go home and spend some quality time together" she said winking at him before she turned and headed towards the front of the restaurant.

Peeta smiled and quickly followed after his girlfriend paying for the check and driving like a mad man to his apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Coming Home Chapter 20

Katniss was woken by the bright sunlight hitting her face; she groaned and rolled over buried her head into Peeta's chest. She didn't want to leave the soft comfortable embrace of Peeta's bed or his strong and safe arms. She knew what today was; today she had to pack all of her things so she could return to Fort Benning Georgia for three weeks and then go to Afghanistan for who knows how long. Today meant she was one day closer to leaving her mother and Prim, and Peeta, the man who had warmed his way into her cold and shattered heart. After Gale died she had turned cold and more distant, the only people who saw her as herself were Johanna and Finnick, but then it was very distant. Gale's death and the traumatizing experience of being in the middle of a war had changed her. But Peeta had also changed her, she was still cold and moody, but Peeta had made it so she was actually happy again, he made it so that she could sleep through the night without having to be completely exhausted. Peeta had completely broken down her walls, he made her love again, and she would always be grateful for that. Instead of trying to go back to sleep she laid her hand on Peeta's chest and rested her chin on her hand so that she could stare at the handsome man who had completely changed her life. After Gale's death, she thought she would never fall in love again, and she vowed to never do so she didn't want to go through that pain. But with Peeta she could easily picture a life with him; she could see growing old with him, and even raising children with him, although that thought did scare the shit out of her. She had never wanted children, but now she could see a little girl with her grey eyes and Peeta's blonde hair, and a little boy with her dark hair and his beautiful blue eyes. Before she could think deeper into a future with Peeta he stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. Katniss didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring at him while he slept.

When his eyes were fully opened and he saw her staring at him he smiled and said "Hey".

Katniss smiled and said "Good morning".

Peeta tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "So what's the plan for today?"

Katniss wrapped her arms around his middle and said "Well I've got to pack my stuff and make sure the apartment is ready, were all having dinner at my mom's house. I just want you with me the whole day?"

Peeta closed his eyes and pulled her as close as he possibly could "I don't plan on leaving your side one bit today".

"Good. I should probably start collecting my stuff from here and then we can head over to the apartment, I hate packing and I want to get it over with so that I can spend time with you" Katniss said getting out of the bed and pulling on Peeta's shirt from last night.

Peeta sat up and watched her gather her things into a gym bag, he didn't want to see her go this was slowly breaking his heart. But he could see that she was holding back tears, obviously she didn't want to be doing this either. Peeta stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest "Everything is going to be okay Katniss, we can make this work".

Katniss was trying very hard to fight tears but when Peeta spoke they were able to spring free, she turned in his arms and cried into his chest. "How do you know everything will be okay Peeta? Long distance relationships are nearly impossible to make last".

Peeta pulled away and looked into her eyes and said in a voice stronger than he felt "We will make this work Katniss, I love you, and I never want to lose you, we will make this work".

Katniss nodded her head and said "I love you to, and I don't want to lose you either, you mean to much to me" Katniss took a deep breath and said "I don't want to do this but I really need to get packing in order to make it to dinner on time".

Peeta nodded his head and said "I'll make breakfast, you gather all your stuff and once we've eaten we'll head over to your apartment. I'll make extra's for Finnick, Clove, and Johanna, we both know those three won't be up yet and they'll be starving".

Katniss laughed and briefly kissed him "That sounds great, I don't even want to know what my apartment looks like right now".

Peeta laughed and said "It'll look like a tornado hit it" and with that he pulled on some sweats and on old t-shirt and headed towards the kitchen while Katniss got in the shower.

Once Katniss was dressed and had found all of her clothes she left at Peeta's she went to the kitchen to eat while Peeta got ready. While he was in the shower she got his present ready for him. It was a picture of them that her mother had taken of them while at Thanksgiving she had it framed and put it in a box along with one of Katniss' dog tags on a necklace; she wanted him to have the one thing that she always wore, no matter where she was. She also left him a spare key to her apartment. And as a bonus she left him a sexy pair of lingerie that Johanna had bought her. She had never worn them for Peeta but she figured she would give him something extra to remember her by. She put all the objects in a box and wrote a note that said how much she loved him and would miss him and that no matter what she would come home to him. She told him to hold onto the lingerie because the next time she was home she would wear them for him and if he ever got lonely and missed her to picture her in them. She placed the note in the box and quietly went into his room and hid it in his nightstand. Peeta was spending the night with her at her apartment so she knew he wouldn't find it until after she had already left. She quietly left the bedroom and went back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast where Peeta joined her ten minutes later.

When Katniss opened the door to her apartment she was shocked to see it clean. Clove was in the kitchen washing dishes and Johanna was nowhere to be seen. Stunned Katniss walked into her apartment with an also stunned Peeta behind her, she sat her stuff down and just stared at her amazingly clean apartment.

She turned to Clove and asked "What happened?"

Clove just smiled and said "It wasn't Jo. I cleaned it; I clean when I'm upset".

Katniss smiled and said "Well that's a relief. I thought Jo had a mental break down or something. She never cleans".

Clove laughed and said "Yeah I know, she wouldn't even help me lift up the couch to vacuum underneath it, I had to get Finnick to help me".

Katniss laughed and asked "So where's she at right now?"

"She's packing right now, so is Finnick, your apartment is also clean Peeta, Finnick actually knows how to clean".

Peeta nodded his head and said "That's good. I'm going to take your stuff to your room Katniss".

"Alright. Thanks for doing this Clove it saves me a lot of trouble. Maybe you should take a break and go spend some quality time with Jo".

Clove smiled and said "That sounds like a good idea".

Katniss smiled and said "I'll be in my room if you need anything" and with that she turned and headed towards her room where Peeta was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and watching some old TV show. Katniss smiled and said "So are you going to help me pack or are you going to just lay there".

Peeta thought about it for a minute and said "I think I'll just lay here and watch. You kind of wore me out last night".

Katniss rolled her eyes and said "Oh I'm so sorry. But I guess if your that tired then you won't be getting a repeat of last night". Katniss said staring at him with a serious expression, even though on the inside she was laughing at his horrified expression.

"What. No I'm not that tired, I… I can make it through plenty of repeats of last night" Peeta said quickly.

Katniss turned so he couldn't see her smile and pulled her military bag out of her closet. "I don't know you look pretty tired babe. Maybe it'd be best if I just let you sleep through the night".

Peeta sat up in the bed and said "No I'm not tired anymore. I swear Katniss we can have plenty of repeats from last night".

Katniss smiled and continued pulling clothes out of her closet. She laid her uniform on her bed since she had to wear it tomorrow. "Well if you're really up to it then we can have plenty of repeats from last night" Katniss said grinning at him.

At first Peeta gave her a confused look but it quickly turned into one of understanding. Peeta stood up and shook his head wrapping his arms around her waist "Your evil Ms. Everdeen, you know that".

Katniss smiled and turned in his arms facing him "You just figured this out Mr. Mellark".

"No I've known for a while now but I thought it was only to other people, never your loving and caring boyfriend".

Katniss laughed and patted his cheek "I'm evil to everyone sweetie" and with that she pulled out of his arms and continued pulling clothes out of her closet. She only pulled out her normal clothes, none of the nicer clothes since she wouldn't be going anywhere that required her to actually look nice. Once all of her clothes were out of the closet she packed everything into her bag and then started on the clothes from her dresser.

She had just reached the bottom drawer when she found the picture of her and Gale. She gave a tiny sad smile and stood up with the picture and sat down in the chair by her dresser. She stared at how happy and young Gale looked. Peeta came out of the bathroom and noticed her staring at the picture so he walked over to see what it was. She didn't even notice him walk over to her until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall and gave him a tiny smile. "I'm sorry; I had forgotten that I hid this here when I first got back. Seeing this picture just reminds me of how much I miss him. He was so happy in this picture, so young, and so alive".

Peeta squatted down so that he was in front of her and grabbed her hands in his "There's nothing to be sorry about Katniss. He was your best friend, your first boyfriend, and the first person other than your family that you fell in love with. There's nothing wrong with missing him".

"But here I am alive and being happy with you, in a place that we lived together. He should be alive Peeta, Gale didn't deserve to die" she said finally letting the tears fall.

"I know he didn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die like that. But he would want you to be happy and to move on. There's nothing wrong with you being happy with me".

"I know he would want that. And I'm happy with you, I truly am, I love you so much Peeta. But I just feel so guilty".

"I love you to Katniss. There's no reason for you to be guilty" Peeta said giving her a small peck on the lips.

Katniss took a deep breath and wiped her tears "God I hate crying. Thank you Peeta you always know how to make me feel better".

Peeta smiled and said "That's what a good boyfriend is for".

Katniss pulled a box of old pictures out of her closet and placed the picture in it and then continued packing all of her things. Once she was done it was dinner time so her Peeta, Johanna, Clove, and Finnick, all went to Greasy Sae's and had dinner. Afterwards Clove and Johanna disappeared in her room while Finnick went to Peeta's old apartment and called Annie, while Katniss and Peeta had plenty of repeats in her room.

The next morning Katniss delayed getting ready for as long as possible. She just wanted to lay in Peeta's safe strong arms. But eventually Peeta convinced her that she needed to get ready, so together she and Peeta took a shower so they could have some last minute quality time. Once they were done with their quality time Katniss dressed in her uniform, and meet Peeta in the bedroom.

When Peeta saw her he gave her a loving smile and said "I have never been so attracted to you Katniss, you look absolutely amazing in that uniform".

Kantiss smiled and said "Isnt that supposed to be the other way around?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders and said "Who cares you look incredibly sexy in that uniform. I wish you would have worn that for me sooner".

Katniss smiled and placed her hand on his chest and said "Maybe next time handsome. Now come on my mother and Prim should be here soon, we have to leave soon".

Peeta sighed and pulled her tightly to his chest "I want to say this now while were alone. I love you Katniss, and I am going to miss you so much. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I promise you that we will make this relationship work no matter what. I love you Katniss Everdeen, and I can't wait to see you come home".

Katniss smiled and said "I love you to Peeta Mellark. And I can't wait to come home to you. I'm going to miss you like crazy, and I promise you that I will come home to you".

Katniss stood on her toes and kissed Peeta with all the love and emotion she could pour into it. When she pulled away they were both breathing heavily, Peeta's hair was now messed up by her hands running through them. Katniss had to also fix her own hair since Peeta had managed to undo her braid and run his hands through it. They both had just finished fixing themselves when there was a knock on the door, soon after she could hear the voices of her mother and Prim. She kissed Peeta again and said "I love you".

"I love you to" Peeta said back before grabbing one of her bags and following her to the front room. Everyone piled into Peeta's work van and sat in almost complete silence towards the airport.

Once they were there and had arrived at security were they had to say good bye Prim through her arms around Katniss' neck and hugged her tightly and said "I'm going to miss you Katniss. Please be safe, and come home. I love you".

Katniss fought back tears and said "I'll miss you to little duck. And I promise to be safe and come home. I love you to".

Once Prim pulled away she was immediately wrapped into the arms of her mother. The two didn't say anything they just stood there and hugged each other, when they finally pulled away her mother said "I love you Katniss. You're an amazing young women Katniss, I'm honored to have you as my daughter".

"I love you to mom" Katniss said smiling.

The two hugged again and then let go of each other smiling and watched as Finnick and Prim said good bye to each other and Finnick spun her around causing her to laugh. Clove and Johanna were also watching while holding onto one another. Katniss turned to Clove and said "It was nice getting to know you better Clove. I'm glad Johanna meet you and started a relationship with you, you've been a great influence on her".

Clove smiled and said "It was nice getting to know you better as well Katniss. And I'm glad you brought her home with you, she's changed me as well".

Johanna smiled and faked tears and said "Oh I'm so happy my two girls are getting along".

Katniss and Clove laughed and turned to watch Peeta and Finnick say good bye to each other in a manly way, they whispered things to each other and then gave each other a man hug. When Peeta turned around Katniss quickly stepped into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I'm going to miss you. On your dining room table is a contract for a building that you can rent monthly and you can use it as an art studio. And yes I'm fine with me being your main inspiration. I already paid for the first month's rent so all you do is have Prim and Rory help you set up".

Peeta smiled and kissed her like he never had before, he got so carried away that he picked her up off her feet and swung her around, when he finally pulled away and sat her down he had the biggest smile Katniss had ever seen "You are the most amazing girlfriend ever. Thank you so much Katniss, this means a lot to me. I'm going to miss you so much babe. Be safe out there Katniss please, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you".

Katniss gave him a sad smile and said "I promised to return home to you, and I fully intend to keep that promise. I'll be home soon I promise. I love you Peeta".

"I love you to Katniss" he pulled her to him in another tight hug and buried his face in her hair, quietly shedding tears. She buried her head in his chest and also shed her tears, when they pulled away he said "Call me right when you land okay. We'll take every night; keep Johanna and Finnick in line, if it's even possible. I love you so much".

"I'll call you and I'll try to keep them in line. I love you to" Katniss said still crying.

Finnick stepped forward and put his hand on Katniss' shoulder "I'm sorry guys but we have to get going our plane leaves soon and we still have to get through security".

Peeta nodded his head and bent down to kiss her "I'll be here waiting for you".

Katniss smiled and said "I won't have it any other way". She hugged Prim and her mother one last time and quickly kissed Peeta again and said another I love you before she picked up her bag and followed Finnick and Johanna through security. Johanna also had tears in her eyes and kept looking down at the floor while Finnick stood in the middle and wrapped his arms around Johanna and Katniss' shoulders. By the time they had gotten on the plane and were ready to take off, the two girls had stopped crying and were both thinking of the people they were leaving behind and what they were headed to.


	21. Announcement

**So this is the end of Coming Home but I am currently writing a sequel, I hope to have it up by next week. There will be more Katniss and Peeta along with Johanna and Clove. Hope you guys liked the story and enjoy the sequel. **


End file.
